8 days in Raccoon City
by Mouchan
Summary: Raccoon Zoo, the next grave. Will the outbreakers survive from the horrorness inside? please R & R
1. The Plague

**_Note: if you like this story then i will continue it. i will put both scenarios in file1 and file2. let me know if you interested by reviewing it. some part of the story i've changed it for some reason. Hope you like it_**

**_Disclaimer: i'm not own REO and REO file # 2_**

**PROLOGUE**

It was a typical night in Raccoon City, the streets are not too crowded or too empty at that time. Many of the residents stayed in their home, rested with their family and only few of them going to outside to have some fun either in the club or bar. But there is something terrible happened down there, the plague had been started. Started by the sewer rats after eaten the flesh of corpses those been killed by the underground creature that has been infected by the most dangerous viral in the world, T-Virus. The infected rats then spreading the virus to the whole city and that night would be the unforgotten night to the resident of Raccoon City.

**Chapter 1: The plague**

**DAY 1**

In the silent and cold night, there is someone walking at the hallway in the city, an Asian girl. Her face looked confuse and hopeless. What happened to her? Nobody knows but from her expression, she seemed bring a big burden in herself. Her name is Yoko Suzuki, the Raccoon University student and was the ex-researcher of the big organization in the city and probably in the world, Umbrella Corporation. This girl was doing two job in the same time but what she only wants is to graduate from her study as soon as possible and escape from the organization. Only she knows what the secret lies beneath it.

Yoko found the bar, J's bar across the street and decided to come in to doing some stuff. She stepped into the bar and walking to women restroom without bothering to sit and drinking.

Jack's Bar also known as J's Bar experiencing a regular night as usual. The rock music echoed from the jukebox, the bar's customers are sitting on the stool and some of them sitting on the chair near the barrel. Most of them are the regular customers of J's Bar. They came here to have some fun and having some rest from their hard work in day time. There are several familiar faces that the bartender from this bar recognized them.

Kevin Ryman, the RPD cop, was sitting on his stool and busily taking his sip. He thanked Will, the bartender and drinking again. Actually Kevin just received the S.T.A.R.S rejection letter to become the one of the squad members. He felt very depressed because it was the second time they reject him. The man has an excellent marksmanship and strong body and he is well known as 'Cowboy Guy' among other officers for his gifted skill but his reckless attitude and happy go lucky personality make him rejected from the S.TA.R.S. He always wonders why they rejected him but he has no idea about this and the end he felt very annoyed with it. The best way is just ignoring it and forgets.

Kevin looked around him and recognized several familiar faces. Mark Wilkin, the old chubby security guard sat at the right of him. His friend, Bob sat near him and not looking so well at that time. Maybe he was heavily drunk for Kevin's thought. Mark looked at Kevin and Kevin raised his glass to Mark. Mark only smiled to Kevin and continuing talked with Bob.

Then Kevin looked again his surrounding and noticed another two handsome guys sitting at the right of Bob. The first one is George Hamilton, the first class surgeon from Raccoon City Hospital. George is seemed busily thinking something and then he cursed. At the right George is David King, the plumber from Raccoon City Plumbers. His face looked serious and pessimistic. David was busily taking his sip without bothering to care anything happen around him.

There was pretty barmaid came bringing the tray of drinks from David's side. Her name is Cindy Lennox. She is a famous barmaid in J's Bar and Kevin knew that Will, the bartender admiring her. Then Kevin's eye caught a young Asian girl, Yoko Suzuki came to the bar and walking past Cindy to the women restroom. Kevin cannot see her face clearly because of her bang covering her face.

At the two barrel table, there are two people at there busily doing their work. The first one is a maroon suit lady, Alyssa Ashcroft, the reporter from Raccoon Times. She was typing something on her laptop. The second one is the young African American guy, Jim Chapman who was busily writing something on his note book.

Then Kevin turned his eye to the television set hanging on the ceiling, focused on the news from the television. Suddenly his ear caught the sound of broken glass from Mark's back and turning his head. Cindy dropped her tray after encountered the large rat ran past her. Then she apologized to everyone around her for her silly mistake. "Poor lady…," Kevin whispered and then taking his sips again.

After a half an hour, there is someone entered the bar. The man looked unwell and dirty. His weird appearance makes everyone wondering of where the man came from. "Who's there?" asked Mark. Without hesitation, Will came to him to ask him if he needs any help. "May I help you" The man didn't answering him but only groaned. The man kept on groaning and looked at Will closely. Will stunned when he see the man's face and suddenly the man lunged at him and bite his neck. The calm scenery in the bar became havoc and everyone stand out from their seat when they saw this.

Will struggled himself to release his neck from the man's jaw and eventually he managed to do it. He falls to the ground with his neck injured badly. At the same time, Bob fall to the ground with unconscious and Mark quickly got his friend. The strange man was trying again to bite him then Kevin came near him and aimed his 45 auto handgun to the man.

"Surrender! Or I'll shoot your ass," the man tried to lunge at Kevin then and he shot perfectly on the man's head. The man fell to the ground. Kevin walked to the door and locked it. Cindy quickly ran to Will and aids him. "Oh Will," she cried. Tears formed from her eye. George came by her side to check Will's condition. "Let me check him. I'm a doctor". Cindy let George doing his job then suddenly more strange people came to the window and beat hardly the window glasses. "What are those they?" asked Alyssa and everybody stepped backward except Cindy and George who was busily aiding Will. "My life is shit!" exclaimed Jim. "Look like a zombies. I can't believe this," said Kevin as he saw the strange peoples presses their face to the window glass. Some of them have torn apart their flesh, exposing their organ and lost their hand.

Meanwhile in women restroom, Yoko was busily cutting her hair after changed her cloth without knowing the terrible incident happen at the outside. After satisfying with her new look, she stored her scissor into her knapsack then suddenly something poked from the vent hole just under her feet. Yoko stunned and jumps backward. "No…," she looked at the things and noticing the bloody and skinny hands tried to lunge at her. Her heartbeat became faster and tried to escape from there but the hand able to catch her leg. She falls to the ground and cannot move. The zombie struggled itself to come out from the vent hole with its hand pulled Yoko's body. He was trying to kill her and Yoko with all her strength defends herself from being bitten from the thing.

At the outside, David, Jim and Alyssa were pushing the barrels to barricade the door. On the other hand, Kevin and Mark were busily controlling the situation in there and ordered them to find anything useful as a temporary weapon. "Don't let them in and"- Kevin heard the loud scream from the women restroom. "Oh No! The girl," he quickly rushed to the women restroom and opened the door.

He saw the zombie is on top of Yoko, trying to bite her neck. Kevin stepped into the room and aimed his gun to the zombie. "Let her go you motherfucker!" he shot the zombie head and his blood sprinkled to Yoko's face and her body. Yoko quickly raises her feet with Kevin's help.

Kevin handed his handkerchief to her "Here, take this". "Thank you," she received it and wiped her face and body with it. "Come on, we have to get out from here. I'm afraid the thing will come back again from that hole. This is not a safe place," said Kevin. "W-What happen?" Yoko asked. "I don't have time to explain now. Let's move," he added. Yoko only nodded and followed him to the outside.

Yoko felt very shock of what she saw, the undead peoples trying to break the glass window. "Oh My God, what happen now?" she said softly. Kevin leaved her and ran to Cindy and George.

"Is he okay?" he asked George. George only shook his head "I don't think he can make it except we send him to the hospital right now". "Shit! How can we send him. Can you fix it?" he asked again. "I've told you I can't make it unless my tools with me," George explained. Kevin exploded and pulled him by his collar suit. "What do you mean that you can't, huh? Now do it or I'll shoot you," Kevin's voice heard horrify to George's ear.

"Kevin! Stop it," Cindy tried to pull George from his grip and he released him. "He was trying his best. Don't blame him," Cindy backed up George.

"Ahh…Cindy, take this and bring them with you to the up stair," said the injured Will. Cindy took the staff key from Will's hand and gripped his hand gently. "What about you Will? I don't want to leave you," said the upset Cindy. "I can't stand any longer. I…I love you, Cindy. Go…".

Tears forming from her eye and she gripped Will's hand harder. "Will…I love you too". Then, Will slowly close his eye and died on Cindy's lap. Cindy cried for his lost and George trying to comfort her. Kevin only saw his friend death with regret

"Come on Cindy, he had died peacefully. Give me that key," he asked that key from Cindy and she handed it to him. Kevin rushed to the staff room and unlocked it. "Hey! Over here", he yelled to all of them.

"Thank God!" exclaimed Jim and ran to the door. Kevin let all of them entering the door first before him. After Jim, Alyssa and David entered the door followed by Mark with shouldering his friend, Bob and Cindy and George. Yoko was the second last then Kevin was the last person to enter.

After that, Kevin locked the door and ran through the up stair followed the others. All of them stopped on the second floor of the staff room and began to search anything to use as a weapon.

Yoko followed Cindy to the locker room. In the locker room, Cindy opened her locker and took out a medical kit and herb case with her. Yoko found the 15mm handgun and the box of bullet and stored it into her knapsack. "I don't know what happen now but it chills my spine, I'm almost died from it and if not because of the cop…" Yoko sighed. "Hey…calm down girl. You should feel lucky because you safe now," said Cindy trying to comfort her even though she felt sad with Will's death. "Lucky? Even I'm not remembering myself," Yoko replied and walked to the window. From the window, she can see the residents of Raccoon City tried to run away from the zombies but they still been attacking by them.

"Find anything?" Kevin came into the room. "I found something," said Yoko and took out the handgun and the box of bullet from her knapsack and handed it to him. Kevin inspected the handgun that he received from Yoko. "Hmm.. still in good condition" he exclaimed. The three of them then came out from the locker room and joined the others.

David and Jim were barricading the front door using the wooden planks those leaned against the wall. "This will slowing them down," said David. Yoko sat on the couch with Bob beside him. George was checking his condition and then he shook his head. "What's wrong Doctor?" she asked him. "His condition is getting worst. I don't know why," he whispered to her. Bob forehead full with sweat and Yoko wiped it using Kevin's handkerchief.

"What's your name dear?" asked George. "Yoko, Yoko Suzuki and you?" she asked him. "My name is George, Doctor George Hamilton. " And my name is Kevin, Kevin Ryman. I'm forgotten to introduce myself before," Kevin came to Yoko's side with Cindy. 'I'm Cindy, Cindy Lennox. Nice to meet you"

"Our job is done," Jim came by their side with David. "Hi! I'm Jim Chapman. The good fellow all around here," exclaimed Jim. "David, David King," said David and walked away from them.

"What's wrong with that guy?" asked Kevin. "I-I don't know. Maybe he looks weird but he's okay," replied Jim. Then Alyssa and Mark came to them after searching around the area. "Hey! Find anything?" asked her. "We only found a handgun and some ammunition but I've gave it to Kevin," explained Yoko. "Your name is Alyssa Ashcroft right?" asked Cindy. "Ya! How do you know that?"

"You're the famous reporter of Raccoon Times. Everybody knows you," said Cindy. "I'm not expecting that I'm so famous in here but I appreciate it," replied Alyssa. "Famous in spreading rumors", Kevin whispered. "What did you say?" Alyssa cried. "Um Nothing! I'm Kevin Ryman. By the way this is Cindy Lennox, that doctor is George Hamilton, Bob, Jim and Yoko Suzuki. The man with yellow suit before"- "David, I've know him," Alyssa cut off.

"Wow! Have you dated with him?" Kevin sarcastically asked her. "No! You pervert," Alyssa cried and kicked his leg. "Ouch! Remember your manner lady," said Kevin. "Hey, calm down. Don't try to doing some fight in here. Now we have to concentrate of how to get out from here without being a food for the zombies", said Mark then walked to his friend, Bob and asked George "How he looks now, Doc?" "I'm sorry. I can't find the source of the problem but he getting weaker," George explained. Mark sighed "Bob, you looked well before this. What happened to you? "Don't worry mister"- "Mark Wilkin, call me Mark," he announced his name. "Don't worry Mark. I've gave some injection to reduce the pain. Hope he getting better," he explained again.

"The zombies come. They try to break the barricade," yelled David from the door side. Kevin and Mark quickly rushed to the door and took out their gun. "Cindy! Where the exit way?" asked Alyssa. "I think we should lead to the rooftop by entering that liquor room but it's locked," Cindy explained. Alyssa ran to the door and tries to unlock it using her lock pick.

On the other hand, Kevin and Mark were busily shooting at the zombies to stopping them by entering the door but they are getting many. David used the spear that he created to kill the zombie.

"Come on, come on you idiot!" cried Alyssa with struggling to open the door. "Hey! Pronto lady! Shit! I'm just like want to leak right now," yelled Jim. "Shut up! I'm trying to open it," replied Alyssa.

Yoko found the iron pipe behind the shelf and used it to protect herself and Cindy used the butcher knife that she found on the refrigerator.

The zombies managed to break out the barricade and entered the door. "I won't let my flesh to be your food," cried Kevin. "Alyssa! Hurry!" yelled David.

After a few moments, the doorknob eventually managed to be open and Alyssa ordered everybody to enter the door. She entered first, followed by Jim, George with shouldering Bob, Cindy and Yoko.

The three people left now in the room were Kevin, David and Mark. They stepped backward near the liquor door as the zombies came closer to them. David entered the door first, Mark and Kevin still shooting the zombies in front of them. Then Mark entered the door followed by Kevin. After that, Kevin quickly locked the door from the inside to avoiding the zombies to invade into it. Then he ran to the up stair to join the others those were waiting for him.

Note: more chapter coming soon. to be continue...


	2. The exit way

Note: Thank you for OutbreakControlsYou for the honest review. i'm very appreciate it. Sorry for the grammar mistake, hope it will more improve in this chapter,hopefully. For the others, i hope you read it n give feedback to me. its sounds nice to read your comment.

Chapter 2: The Exit Way 

Disclaimer: I'm not own any character of the game 

"Wow! I never thought that this bar is big like this," said Kevin with astonishment. The survivors continued their walk along the liquor storage.

"Hope the zombies will never get us in here," said Jim nervously. "I hope so. Hey Jim! Did you say that you want to leak before this?" asked Alyssa. "Hmm..Ya! But I don't feel to leak right now. It's gone after you unlocked the door". "So you wanted to fooling me?" asked her again. "No! But I really love if u want to see my ass," joked Jim. "Fuck you," exclaimed Alyssa then she kicked hardly at his leg. Jim groaned and touched his leg.

"Can the two of you just stop it! Fighting with stupid joke really make me sick," yelled Kevin. "S-Sorry…"said Jim. Alyssa only glared at him. Yoko only smiled, felt little bit funny with what she seen. Kevin glanced at her "Why you smile?" "Um ..Nothing! I wondering if you are too serious," said Yoko. "I'm the cool guy but I will lose myself if I lose," explained Kevin . Yoko silent beside him, thought its better to shut her mouth before she annoying anybody around there. "_I don't think that you are a cool dude. Huh! Whatever", _thought Yoko and remind the way Kevin treated her after saved her from the zombie.

"Shit! They are trying to break the door," exclaimed Jim and all of them could hear the load bang came from the storage door. "Move! Move! Move!" ordered Kevin and his right hand shoved Yoko to front. All of them ran to the edge of the storage area where the shutter door is located. George had some problem to move faster because he was shouldering Bob. Mark then came to his aid and helped him shouldering his friend. "S-Sorry. I'm just a burden to all of you," said Bob. "Hey..Don't talk like that. We are friend right?" said Mark.

The zombies managed to break the door then entered into it. The survivors reached in front the shutter door but unfortunately there is no switch to open it. "Damn!" exclaimed David. "How we gonna open this?" said Cindy. "You work here. You might know that," said Alyssa. "It's not my job. I worked down there serving to all of you. I'm sorry," said Cindy then tear formed from her eyes, felt very depressed of what she through. "Don't blame her. It's no way to blame anybody around here but just keep on screw," said Kevin.

"They coming!" yelled Yoko from the right edge. "Looks like we have to fight them. Come on," said Kevin then ran to the edge. The others followed him except George, Bob and Jim.

Kevin used his 45-auto handgun to shoot at the zombies. On the other hand, Mark and Alyssa used 15 mm handgun that they found before. David used his folding knife to slash at the zombies and Yoko and Cindy used the items that they brought together.

Kevin shot perfectly at the zombie head and thought he was being lucky with his gifted skill "Rock n roll!" felt so happy when the zombies fall to the ground. "Geez…How they transform to this? Looks like they are decaying," said Alyssa. She continued shooting at the zombies then her left arm is bitten by one of the zombies. "Aww! Shit!" she tried to break free from the zombie's jaw then David slashed doubly to his body. The zombie free Alyssa and David slashed his third slash on the zombie head. "Thanks," she thanked her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I'm okay. It's Just a small wound, don't worry about me," she explained and David only nodded.

Yoko whacked at the zombie that try to lunged at her _"I never do such rough thing like this but I have to cause I want to live. Hope I will survive". _She continued whacked at the zombies until her iron pipe bend then she kicked their bodies away.

Yoko looked at George that was still aiding Bob in front the shutter door then her eyes turned to Jim who was cowardly hiding behind the forklift at there. "Jim! Open the shutter door," she yelled to him. Jim nervously came out from his hiding "How I gonna do that?" he asked her. "Use anything! Anything to ram at door," she exclaimed.

"Anything? Huh! Where I gonna find that," said Jim with his eyes turned around the area. "I can use my body," he got an idea then ran to George. "Hey Doc, you gonna help me to open the door," he said. "By what?" asked George. "We use our body to ram at it," explained Jim. George then agreed with him and both of them started ramming the shutter door. "Hope we can make it," said Jim and continued ramming the door.

After a few minutes, they managed to break down the shutter door. "Yahoo! Now we can escape. Hey! Over here!" yelled Jim. George then came to Bob and shouldered him to the broken door.

"Thank God! We made it," said Mark. Everyone ran to the broken door except Kevin and David. Kevin was still shooting the zombies to slow them down. David was doing some wrench throw to the zombies. "Die you bastard". "Hey! What are you waiting for? Come on!" yelled Jim from the door. Kevin glanced to David "We have to go!" David nodded and both of them ran to the shutter door.

In front the shutter door, David firstly entered into it. "I think you are the useless coward but I'm wrong," said Kevin to Jim then he followed David to the rooftop. "Damn you!" said Jim then he ran to the up stair leaved the decomposed zombies in front the door.

Note: Review it so I know my mistake and the feedback from you. Feel free to give comment and criticism about my work. I will use it for good.


	3. Short Peaceful Moment

Note: Here the new chapter. Thanks for OutbreakControlsYou, i will always support you. And for the others hope you like my new installment.

Disclaimer: i'm not own any characters of REO

Chapter 3: Short Peaceful Moment 

Yoko sighed and leaned her body against the wall at the rooftop. She felt very tired after running from the zombies "Hope the things will not chase us again". She erected her body and started walking slowly along the rooftop to join the others after heard the order from Kevin.

Bob was shouldering by Mark, his good friend. Yoko felt little bit envy _" I never have such a good friend like that. They always stab me at the back. They are all same, sometime I think I'm a loser. I can't trust anybody, but sometime…I need someone …someone to talk….and to share with. Maybe I will find someone here, the person who I can share my loneliness together.. . who knows? All these people…they are lonely just like me. I can see from their face…but I still can't trust them. Yoko, you must stay calm. No matter what it is, don't ever care about anybody. Don't trust them! They are liar! Liar!" _she shook her head then someone touched her shoulder. She stunned and shrieked a little.

"Hey Kid! Are you okay?" asked Kevin. Yoko only silent and take her breath deeply, thought the zombie got her. "You don't look so well. I thought that you are left behind so I came here.," he added. " Ya…I-I'm okay. Just leave me," said Yoko nervously. Her heartbeat won't stop beating. "Are you sure? If you have a problem, tell me," Kevin demanded. "No! Just leave me, leave me alone!" Yoko shoved his hand from her shoulder then she ran forward with cry.

"She's crying. What's wrong with her? Nah! Forget it," said Kevin then ran to the front to join others.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cindy! What's that room?" asked Kevin suddenly. The survivors were taking a short rest near the fence. "The store room, Jack always stored his things in there," replied Cindy. She was busily wrapping Alyssa's arm after been bitten by zombie.

Kevin walked to the store door and tried to turn the doorknob "It's locked," he exclaimed. Yoko was sitting on the box near by, watched Kevin with his action. David was standing near her silently, leaned his body against the wall and folded his arm.

"Hmm..maybe I will find some liquor in there," whispered Kevin. "Hey Alyssa! Will you open this to me? I-I mean us?" asked Kevin. "What!" cried Alyssa with her right hand hold her wrapped arm. "It's cold around here, we need a temporary shelter to hide from the zombies. Maybe we can find some useful thing in there," said Kevin tried to convince her.

Alyssa thought for a while then she made up her mind "Okay! But only for us not you!" said her with reminded the small fight between she and Kevin. She then walked to the store door. "Get away from me Tiger," said Alyssa to him and started to unlock the door. Kevin only jeered at her from back.

Yoko smiled a little, felt little bit funny with Kevin. Sometime he acting likes a naughty boy for Yoko's thought. Kevin's coquettish helped her to cheer up a little but she felt guilty and ashamed with her rudeness before this. "_Maybe I shouldn't talk to him like that. He's…really a nice guy. He saved from me death, I should thank him"._

"Here you are, the door is open now," said Alyssa. Kevin recklessly entered the room "Hey! Watch your move, Tiger," yelled Alyssa. All of them rose from their seat and walked to the store door. "It chills my spine," said Jim as he entered into the room. "Careful Bob, we gonna get out from here as soon as possible," said Mark as he shouldered him to the door.

In the room, Kevin found a bottle of Wine and the several boxes of ammo. "I guess this is my lucky time," said him. He opened the bottle using his teeth and drank from it. "Ahhh! Now I feel much better. Hey! You want some?" Kevin handed the bottle to David. "No thanks, getting drunk in this time is not a good idea," he shoved the bottle away from him. Kevin raised his eyebrow and then took another sip of Wine.

He turned his face to Yoko who sat on the old sofa right him. Yoko was watching George busily checking Bob condition with Cindy's help.

"Yoko!" Kevin called her. She quickly turned her face "Yes". "Here, take this," Kevin handed the boxes of ammo to her. Yoko unzipped her knapsack and stored the ammos into it.

Kevin still looked at her although she ignored the presence of him by her side. He remembered the condition of her before; she looked upset and hopeless for his guess. "_Why she cried? Maybe she worried about her family, wait! Isn't she's Japanese? So her family is in Japan. What she worries about? I think I get to know her better. Don't worry Kid, as long as you with me there is never you will be afraid of"._

Kevin wanted to give his Wine bottle to her _"Wait! Wait! What the hell are you thinking about, Kevin? You think that innocent face will drink that? Forget it! Or she will hate you". _Kevin cancelled his intention to give it to her, thought it could be worse if something happen to her.

"Hey I found some first aid spray on this shelf," exclaimed Jim. Kevin took another sip again and talked to Jim "Give that thing to Yoko. She will help to carry that for us," said him. Jim descended from the shelf and ran to Yoko. He gave the first aid sprays to her then his ears caught a faint sound from the outside. "Do you hear what I'm hear?" Kevin can hear the weird sound that Jim heard "Probably the zombie, raise from your seat now," said Kevin with a slow voice.

Yoko quickly stored the first aid sprays into her knapsack and stood up. Kevin took out his 45 auto handgun from his hoister "Hang behind me," said him and grabbed Yoko to his back.

"What's wrong?" asked Alyssa who just came nearby. "The zombies, they came here. They can smell us," replied David and took out his folding knife from his tool belt.

The zombies tried to break the door "I think they are many," said Alyssa. "Hold on guys, we gonna fight them again," cried Kevin. "Aww Man! Give me a break," cried Jim. " Not again," whispered Yoko.

Mark came to David side "Is there any ammunition left? Mine is out," said Mark. "Yoko, give that thing to him," said Kevin and Yoko took out the ammo from her knapsack and extended it to Mark. "Thanks," Mark reloaded his handgun.

George and Cindy were standing near Bob, guided his condition. The others were staring in front the door, waiting the zombies to invade.

"_Oh God…Please help us,_" prayed Yoko. She took the stick that lied on the floor behind Kevin and armed herself.

The door is eventually broke down by the zombies, without hesitation Kevin, Mark and Alyssa shot at the zombies. One of the zombies scratched David's hand while he tried to slash on them "Asshole!" David brutally slashed at the zombie and kicked his body away. "Oh Shit! Are you okay?" asked Alyssa. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me," said him.

"Only two left now," exclaimed Kevin. "Just take them down okay! My life is shit," cursed Jim and run away without helping. "Son of the bitch!" cried Kevin without noticing one of the zombies tried to lunge at him. "Officer! Look out," cried Yoko and quickly smashed the zombie with her stick and poked him away.

The zombie fall to the floor and Kevin shot on his head to finish his life. "Hey! Thanks Ya!" Yoko nodded. Then Alyssa killed the last zombie.

"We gonna get out from here. I think we should lead to another building," said Kevin. "By what?" asked Jim. "Jump!" exclaimed Kevin. "Are you out of your mind. Its gonna kill us," said Jim. "Its better than you not ever trying to help," said Kevin sarcastically. "Co-operate is now important guys, please calm down," said Yoko.

Kevin looked all the faces around him, wanted the agreement. "I'm follow you," said Yoko. "If you think this a good idea then that's it," said Alyssa. The others just nodded to him then Kevin smiled "Okay! Let's move". Kevin and the others walked out from the room. Mark then came to Bob, tried to shouldering but he refused "No Mark, just leave me here. I'm gonna die soon". "What are you talking about? Now let me help you, we gonna back home sooner," Mark assured. "I'm feel hunger now…I know I will become one of them. Leave me here, I don't want to become your burden," said Bob weakly.

"What take you so long?" Kevin then came to the room. Mark turned his head to him and back to Bob. Kevin looked at the two of them, understood the situation "He's won't gonna make it man," whispered him.

"They are waiting for you, just leave me here. Go!" said Bob with regret. Mark sighed and bowed then he looked at Bob "We are friend, don't let me do this to you," he said softly. "Go Mark! Go!" Bob shoved his hand from his shoulder. Mark stood from his knees and turned to Kevin. He walked slowly to the door, felt difficult to leave Bob behind.

"Come on Soldier!" said Mark. Bob saw the two of them walked out from the room "I'm sorry Mark". He took out his handgun from his pocket "I won't let myself die as a zombie".

"Hey Cindy! Do you know the way to go to the other side?" asked Kevin. "I think we should ram that fence," Cindy pointed the fence in front the storeroom. "It seems the fence is diffused, help me kick it," said Kevin and David came to his aid. Suddenly the two zombie crows come across and scratched Cindy and George's head.

"Ahh! Fucking crow. Help us!" yelled George. Alyssa and Mark shot at the zombie crows. "Die you bastard! Huh?" Alyssa noticed they are several zombies just came on the rooftop. "They come! Hurry up!" yelled Alyssa and continued shooting at the zombies. Mark came near her and shot at the zombies.

David and Kevin struggled kicking the fence while the others controlled the situation. "Ah Crap! I'm out of ammo!" cried Alyssa. "Here it is," Yoko handed the ammo to her. "Thanks". "Just hang at there," said George to Cindy and he whacked them using the iron pipe that he found.

The fence is managed to break down and Kevin ordered them to enter it "Over here!" "Shit! I'm just lucky," said Jim and ran to the fence. Kevin let all of them entered the fence "Careful Ya!" said Kevin to Yoko. "Okay! Thanks for help," replied her then she entered the fence followed the others. Kevin looked at Mark, still shooting at the zombies "Mark! Come on!" yelled him.

"You go first, I will come later," exclaimed Mark. Without hesitation, Kevin entered the fence and ran to the other side. He could see some of the survivors had been landing to the other side, only he and Yoko left. "How it goes?" asked Kevin. "Pretty well," replied Yoko. "Where's Mark?" asked her. "Still fighting, now your turn. Careful okay!" said Kevin. Yoko nodded and she threw her knapsack to the other side. She moved backward and ran as fast as she can then she jumped to the other side. Yoko made it perfectly "Now your turn".

Kevin followed the way Yoko done but unfortunately the zombie crow came across and scratched his hand. He hanged at the edge with one hand "Shit! Yoko!". Yoko tried to pull Kevin "Hold me tightly" but her strength was not enough to pull Kevin out.

Then Alyssa and David came for her aid. Alyssa shot at the zombie crow while David helped Yoko pulled Kevin. "Thanks guys"

"We just heard some announcement down there. Maybe the police," explained Alyssa. "I think they want to close down the area. Just go down there and meet them," ordered Kevin. "Are you coming with us?" asked Alyssa. "No, I'm waiting for Mark," replied Kevin. "Yoko?" she looked at Yoko. "I'm with him".

"Be careful okay!" said Kevin. "Okay! David, lets go," Alyssa and David leaved the two of them behind and lead to the down stair. "Are you okay?" Yoko looked at Kevin's hand. "I'm fine, just a small scratch". "MARK! OVER HERE," Kevin saw Mark ran toward the edge.

Meanwhile in the storeroom, "I won't let you eat me," said Bob with his hand aimed the handgun to the zombies. He checked the handgun and notice only one ammo left. "I will die in respectful manner," said him and put the handgun to his head. He pulled the trigger and shot his head.

Mark heard a loud bang from the storeroom "Oh Bob!" he cried for his friend's lost. "Come on Mark, we gonna get out of here quickly. My friends are down there, trying to help us," assured Kevin. Mark wiped his tears and started to jump to the other side. Unfortunately, he was not fully make it and hanged near the edge "Oh God! Please help me". Kevin and Yoko struggled to pull him out from the edge "Hold us tighter," said Kevin. They managed to pull out Mark from the edge "Thanks to you two, I'm too old for this". "That's okay, come on we have to move out from here," said Kevin. Mark rose from his knees and then followed the two of them into the building.

"The elevator seems malfunctioning," said Yoko with her finger pushed the elevator button. "We gonna take down stair," said Kevin. Kevin walked to the stair door and opened it "Come on!" The three of them then lead to the down stair while the others waited for them patiently in front the building.

Note: Please review, i really want to know your comment. More chapter coming soon.


	4. Running All You Can But Nothing Change

**Chapter 4: Running All You Can But Nothing Change**

**Soundtrack songs: Breaking The Habit: Linkin Park & One Step Closer: Linkin Park**

**Disclaimer: i'm not own any of the REO characters and not the songs too okey!**

Kevin, Yoko and Mark descended through the down stair onto the ground floor. Kevin quickly opened the stair door and they ran through the passageway. "Sounds like a riot out there," said him. "It's not a riot, it's an epidemic,that changed everybody into a zombie," said Yoko. "Huh! How do you know that?" Kevin straightly looked at her. Yoko paled, did not how to reply but sometime her mind kept remembering something when she saw everything occurred around her.

"Hey! Excuse me! We gotta get out from here!" Yelled Mark in front the main door. "Come on!" exclaimed Kevin and both of them ran to the door. Suddenly the window near Yoko is crashed down and the zombie crawled from it. The zombie managed to catch her leg and Yoko screamed with horror. "Get off me! Ahhh!" "Yoko!" Kevin then came to her side and shot on the zombie head.

"Thanks, you save me…twice," said Yoko and brushed out her bang from her face. "That's okay, lets go". Yoko nodded and followed him to the main door.

Outside the building, the residents of Raccoon City were trying to run away from the zombies using the safety route. The other two cops has died by the zombie attack, only Raymond the brave cop alive. He was trying to secure the area. Yoko saw Jim, Cindy and George were shoving the Police car to the front, probably to barricade the street. Alyssa, David and Mark were busily helping him shooting at the zombies.

"Raymond!" Kevin called him and ran toward. "Kevin, you startled me. The city is like a war zone now. Help me kill those bastard," said Raymond. "Shit! I'm out of ammo now!" cried Kevin after he used it to save Yoko. "Here, take mine," Raymond took out his handgun from his holster and gave it to him. "Don't worry about me, I can use my shotgun to kill them," he added. "Thanks man," replied Kevin and started shooting at the zombies. "Go to Hell!"

Yoko ran toward the street, tried to find anything useful to defend herself. She found the bent iron pipe near the street and equipped it then something came out from the sewer hole behind her. She turned back with shock "What's that?" There was a giant scissortail staring in front her, seemed like trying to lunge at her.

The insect jumped forward and she instantly dodged it to right. When she got a chance to kill it, Yoko used her iron pipe to smash on its head by several times. The insect dithered from its place and died after that. Yoko sighed and wiped her sweat on her forehead, thought the insect will never come back but she was wrong.

More scissortails crawled out from the hole and Yoko had some trouble to handle it by herself "HELLLP! I'M SCREW HERE"

"Hey! We gotta help her," Jim yelled and ran to Yoko's aid. He equipped himself with an iron pipe that he found in the passageway. Both George and Cindy followed him and brought something in their hand too.

Jim whacked crazily at the insects "Hiyah! Come on! Kiss my ass baby" "Careful, they might injecting venom," said Yoko. Her iron pipe was curving off and she threw it to the insect.

George used a handgun that he found to shoot at the insects even he couldn't do better with that. He always cursed when his shoot didn't put a target "Damn! I'm gonna waste the ammo".

Cindy was trying her best to kill the insects although she felt that tears would come very soon from her beautiful eyes _"I mustn't give up…I have to". _Unfortunately, Cindy was careless and one of the insects jumped on her "AHHHHHH! HELP ME!" She felt numb and very pain at her left arm. Yoko then came and kicked hardly on its head, the insect thrown a little from Cindy side. Jim helped her raising her feet "Thanks".

The insect then tried to attack Yoko but she is unarmed at that time. Yoko was trying to run away from the insect but it was too fast for her and suddenly she fall to the ground when her ankle hit the concrete piece lied on the street.

The scissortail rose in front her, started to jump on her and Yoko's voice was stuck in her throat. Suddenly someone shot two times at the scissortail's head from its back and then it fall deadly to the ground.

There was Kevin standing in front here. Yoko struggled to raise her feet and he ran toward her. "Yoko! Are you okay?" he asked casually. "Yes! I'm okay, just a small pain at my ankle. Anyway thanks again," said her. "Do you can walk? Do you?" he asked. "Just a small pain but I can walk. Don't worry about me," she replied.

Yoko saw Raymond, Mark, David and Alyssa shot off the scissortails that crawled around the street. "We better get going now, they are closer," Raymond ordered with his finger pointed to the horde of zombies in front the barricade. "Ow Shit! I thought that we have finished them off. Lets go!" said Kevin and both of he and Yoko followed Raymond to the back of street.

George helped Cindy by shouldering her to the back street "I think I've been poisoned," said Cindy with her eyes looked at the bite scar on her left arm. "I will cure it for you. I can make some pill from the herb that you carry with. Don't worry, it will be fine," said George with smile. Cindy felt ashamed with his care ness and blushed a little, deep in her heart told that she gonna like this guy more than Will.

"Come on! We better hurry, they are closer now," said Raymond as he reached the padlock of the back gate and tried to open it. "Fuck off! I'm gonna faint anytime!" cried Jim as he saw the zombies crawled out under the barricade and walked toward them. "Come on! Come on! Come on! What take you so long," said Alyssa with impatient. "Hey, easy miss," said Mark tried to cool her down.

The padlock opened and Raymond kicked opened the gate. Everyone ran through the gate while the zombies were closer from their back.

"Shit! What's that?" Kevin startled when he heard a loud sound like thrown metal bar just near him. He turned to his side and saw another scissortail crawled out from the sewer hole. "They live in the sewer…maybe we have to do something with that," said Yoko nervously. Her eyes full with fear. Alyssa came near them and fired off the scissortail with her remaining ammo. "I don't have any idea how this thing transformed to this but if I get out alive it will be a big scoop," said her.

Raymond reached another gate and fired it off to open it. Mark and David escorted him by his side. More zombies crawled out under the back gate. The situation became so hectic; everybody kept on fighting with the zombies. More scissortails crawled out from the hole enhanced the fear ness among them "No…no it can't be," tears fall from Cindy's eyes. "Just stick with me. Don't look back," said George tried to dodge from the creatures.

"I'm gonna die here, HELLLP!" Jim sobbing and ran away.

Raymond was still shooting at the gate; it was very hard to break it down. "Why you take to much time for that? Hurry!" David shouted. "I'm trying! Just help me handle them off!"

"Officer! Here, take this," Yoko gave another ammunition to Kevin. "Excellent! You should move to the main gate. Go now!" Yoko ran away leaved him behind although she felt hard to do so but she have too _"I hope we wouldn't die this way". _She was going to cry.

Kevin fired off the scissortails and the zombies those tried to lunge at him "I will survive. I don't wanna die as dumb ass coward". He punched at the zombie torso and kicked his belly. Another female zombie tried to bite his neck and he quickly dodged and hurled her arms back, he kicked her from her back and the zombie fall to the ground.

Kevin didn't notice another zombie tried to lunge at him from back and then he heard a loud shoot. He turned back and saw David aiming the gun toward him "Kevin! Come on!" .He saw the gate was broken down and the others no longer at there. He ran and followed David through the gate.

The zombies and the scissortails followed them through the gate "You should move now. Let me handle this," said Raymond, as he was busily firing at the creatures. Kevin ran forward to join the others at the front; sometimes he shot at the zombie that tried to attack him or his friend. "They are too many and strong, I doubt we can make it," said him.

"KEVIN! LEAK THE GAS TANKER! BURN THEM DOWN! AHHHHH!" Raymond screamed in pain when the scissortail jumped onto him and bitten his flesh. More zombies and scissortails came to join the flesh feast. "RAYMOND!" Kevin tried to run toward him but Mark quickly stopped him "Kevin! No!" Kevin closed his eyes with pain, didn't dare to see his friend's death. "_How many death that I have to see tonight…" _he gripped his hand hardly.

David ran toward the gas tanker and leaked it with Alyssa by his side. She shot on the zombie that crawled out under the gas tanker. The oil spilled onto the area "Move out from there, now!" Kevin yelled to them and all the survivors ran out from the spill area. He then lit his lighter and threw onto it; the big flame created from the lighter and burned the creatures. The pain screaming from the zombies sounds horrific to their ears. "At last…we made it," Yoko said with relief.

Kevin noticed the fire could blow the gas tanker in anytime "Oh No! The tanker will explode. Jump into the canal! Now!" the survivors ran to the canal near there and jumped into it. After a few minutes, the tanker exploded and its debris flying around the area. Kevin quickly grabbed Yoko who was beside him and covered her with his body. She blushed a little but tried to ignore her feeling of it.

"Umm …thanks," she said to him. "That's okay! We should lead through the sewer," Kevin pointed the sewer hole to the others. "Yuhuu! I'm alive now," exclaimed Jim. All the survivors entered the sewer hole and helped each other. Kevin helped Yoko by picking her into the hole then he followed her through the sewer and leaved the tragic area behind.

To be continue...

Note: i know i kept repeating the words and some spelling error but i will improve it day by day. Thanks for the frankly review by johndoe 64( i hope you enjoyed it, it's nice to hear comments) and not least OutbreakControls You( you still supporting me even i hate your Monica. sorry for dat. Don't take to serious okay) and the other readers, i hope you will review it. i bet some of you keep on questioning why i put the name of the song at the top, these are the songs that i heard to found my idea and probably suitable for this fic, i guessed. More song will coming ha ! ha!


	5. Safe? You should be more afraid

**Note: Here the next! the new installment from me, enjoy this and review.**

**OutbreakcontrolsYou: i know that i'm make Yoko weak from the last chapter, always being save by others but i want to develop her character step by step becausei thought it is not logic for 20 years girl become stronger in short time and acting like superhero. Just wait for another and we will see it**

**Soundtrack songs: Smoke: Natalie Imbruglia, Somewhere i belong: Linkin Park, Safe and Sound: Sheryl Crow**

**Disclaimer: The characters and songs are not mine**

**Chapter 5: Safe? You should be more afraid**

"Yuck! I don't really like this place," said Kevin after he came out from the hole. "Are you wanted to make a jock? You asked us to lead in this stinky place!" said Alyssa sarcastically. "Hey! I'm not talking to you okay! You should thank me cause you safe now not to yell at me like that!" Kevin growled. Alyssa tried to reply but Mark gave a signed to stop the argument. Kevin sneered at her _"Don't ever try to play with me red bitch!"_

The survivors continued their walk along the sewer with Kevin as their leader. He tried to find the exit way from the sewer. "We gotta move now, probably the exit way is over there". Kevin ran forward to the other side to ensure the condition of the area.

Yoko was walking behind the group, she didn't say anything like usual but kept on following them. Deep in her mind told her that they will not get out alive from the city _"The city is now…gone. I can feel something bad gonna happen. Is it the precognition? My weird feeling…. what is all about? This could be a long suffering and the rest only a despair hope and death. "_

Yoko walked slowly without noticed she was left behind. Her mind was haywire and she didn't know how to alleviate it. Suddenly the peculiar images were glimpsed into her mind. She can saw herself being chased by the big and tall ugly monster; the silver vial and her friends die one by one. Blood trails were everywhere "Wha-what hap-pen to me…the silver vial? The monster?" Then the image of a man with gold spectacle and gray hair came to her mind, he smiled to her with ostensible.

Yoko felt a bit headache and touched her forehead. Suddenly the pain became stronger and she cannot hold herself. This was too abnormal for her. She put her hands on top of her head and gripped it hardly. She thought that she will be fainted and Yoko falls to her knees "H-Help…My head…its hurt. Somebody…. please…" her voice stuck in her throat. Her vision was blurry "W-what's wrong with me…" She screamed will all her strength and fall to the ground with unconscious.

"Huh! What the hell is going on here?" Alyssa turned to her back after she heard a loud scream. "Hey! Where's Yoko? Said Kevin with his eyes looked at the back of Alyssa. "Oh Shit! Maybe it was her," said Kevin and ran to the other side. Alyssa, David and Mark were following him but the rest continued their walk to the exit way.

They saw Yoko lied on the ground but no zombie or scissortail around her. Alyssa came to her side and put her head on her lap. She brushed out Yoko's bang from her face "Yoko! Yoko! Can you hear me? I need some water to wake her", said Alyssa. Kevin came to her and tried to release the knapsack from Yoko's body. He unzipped her knapsack and found a canteen inside it. He took out the canteen and handed it to Alyssa. Alyssa poured some water on her palm and rubbed it to Yoko's face several times.

Yoko awaked with her mouth shuddered. She opened her eyes slowly "Hey! Are you okay?" asked Alyssa. When Yoko saw her, the image of her death came to her mind. She glanced at her sharply, tried to tell her but her mouth was closely shut. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Alyssa but Yoko didn't reply. Then she saw faces surrounding her. All of them looked at her strangely. Yoko slowly raised her body from Alyssa's lap and put her hand on her forehead "My head was hurt badly….. I-I 'm sorry." said Yoko softly. "We thought that you found ghost around here .You make us worry, kid," said Mark

"Did you recover from your headache?" asked Alyssa as she helped Yoko raised her feet. "N-Not really…" replied Yoko. "Maybe the water from out side there makes you ill. We gonna asked some pill from George or Cindy. Maybe they bring it with them," said Kevin. "Let me shouldering you," Kevin tried to help her but Alyssa quickly averted his hand on Yoko's shoulder. "Hey Pervert! I'll take her. You doing your own job okay!" snapped Alyssa. Kevin raised his hand and growled. David only grumbled and Mark smiled to Kevin as the two leaved them behind "Looks like the Miss Red is winning now". Then three of them walked out from the sewer to exit area.

Alyssa helped Yoko climbed out from the sewer hole and continued shouldering her. She looked at Alyssa's face even she didn't realize that. _"Should I tell her? Or keep it to myself but I don't want to be a nuisance. I'm afraid that anyone will see me as a damn liar… oh I'm really bewildered now",_ she sighed and Alyssa looked back at her "What are you thinking of?". "Umm... Alyssa?" "Yes!" "Shall we make out alive from this city?" Yoko asked her. "I don't know kid but if we stick together and co-operate there is never be going to be worry of," she replied. "I hope that too." Yoko whispered

Alyssa let her sat near the street while she went to George and Cindy to ask some pill. Yoko saw Kevin came out from the sewer hole followed by David and Mark. Kevin saw at her and ran toward her "Yoko, where's Alyssa?" "She was going to get some pill," she replied and then silent. She ran her eyes from Kevin's and reminded the care ness of this guy before this. She didn't know how to talk with guys or be friendly with them but this maybe a big change in her life. He still stood beside her and Yoko's heartbeat became faster _"Alyssa…hurry!"_

Kevin folded his tough arm and smiled a little seemed he know what this young lady worried about. He hawked a bit and started to chat with her "Yoko?" "Yes?" "How old are you?" he asked casually. "Umm…twenty," she guessed even she didn't remember her true age. "Still studying?" Yoko nodded. "At where?" "In Raccoon University," she replied _"I guess what I told was right" _"Wow! You're seems a brilliant chick. I've been dreamed to go there but my late father asked me to become a cop or an army but I chosen to be a cop. I really wanted to be a sport teacher," Kevin explained and sat beside her. "Really!" Yoko felt excited and forgot the shyness of her. "But you have shown your dedication as a cop. You shouldn't regret that," she added. Kevin silent and turned his sight to the street "Did I say something wrong?" she asked him, worried if she hurt his feeling. "No.." he shook his head and eyed to Yoko again. "So! How about you? Can you tell me a little bit about yourself," she asked again. "Me? Okay! I'm thirty-one and came from Arizona and still single. Is it enough for you?" said Kevin and smiled to her. "_Thirty-one…is it too old? Probably…to me"_ Yoko turned her eyes from Kevin. "Hey! What are you thinking of?" she stunned a little and looked at Kevin. "Age is only a number, Yoko," said Kevin with smile and Yoko quickly turned her face from him. She can felt her cheek reddened "_Seems this guy know what I'm thinking about," _Yoko then saw Alyssa walked toward them. Kevin patted her shoulder "Get to go now. That bitch is coming here; don't let her ask you to follow her ass okay! We continue later," Kevin grinned and raised his feet to leave Yoko. She returned his smile and looked back at Alyssa.

"Why that Tiger came here?" asked Alyssa. "Umm Nothing! Just a chat," she replied. "Here, take this. George had made some pills from Cindy's herb. I helped him distributing the pills. Probably it's sufficient to the rest of us. I suggested that you will carry these for us," "Thank you," Yoko received the pills and ate some of them to reduce her headache then she stored it into her knapsack.

Yoko saw someone came to the street, the bald cop with his hand held a speaker. Kevin ran to the cop after he realized the presence of him "Dorian!" "Kevin! How's everybody?" he asked him. "They are safe but…Raymond, he's dead. They all dead, I can't safe them," sadness from his eyes. "Don't regret with that Kev, they have done a big sacrifice in her life and we should respect that," said Dorian even he felt sad with his friend's death. "How many people with you Kev?" asked Dorian. "About eight including me, we have rested in here for a while after running from the zombie chow," explained Kevin. "Okay! I need to make some announcement to tell them all to move to this side so we can identify how many people safe from this area," said Dorian and Kevin nodded.

Dorian made an announcement at the middle of the street. "The cop is here right now. I wanna get out from this city as quickly as possible," said Jim as he came near Alyssa and Yoko. "Yah! That's good, hopefully I don't see your face after this," said Alyssa and walked away from the two of them to join David from the other side. "Hey! Why she hate me that much? Why she go to the plumber dude? I know that I'm not too handsome but just give me a chance," Jim grumbled. "Maybe you should try then," Yoko replied with smile. "I just wanna a hot babe to talk with. Hey Yoko! You wanna be my girlfriend," he added. "Um...No comment," said Yoko and raised her feet to leave him. "Why no girls attracted to me, arrrrrgh!" Jim growled and leaned himself against the wall.

Alyssa stood near David but he didn't look at her even realized the presence of her by his side. He folded his arm and bowed his head to the ground. _"Why you don't look at me? Aren't I'm attractive to you? Look at me! Look at me, dipshit!" _Alyssa sighed and leaned her body against the wall beside him. She looked at her nail _"I haven't polish them since the last week. Looks like it's gonna be dull,"_

She then bored and surrendered herself "Hey you! Do you have mouth or something to talk?" David raised her head and looked at her intently, without sweet smile but a sharp eye. Alyssa stunned with his green eyes and her heartbeat became fast _"God! I just to want to faint right now…please don't let me…I've to control myself,"_ Alyssa tried to keep her cool.

"I'm not interested to talk right now, missy," he replied then threw her sight to the front. She hawked a little "Sorry! Just wanna to be friendly with you but I will leave you if you want it," said her and tried to step away from him. "Sorry, I just wanna be alone right now. I hope you understand that," said David and walked away from her. Alyssa sulked a bit and folded her arm.

"Okay guys! Come here please, seems no one safe from the incident except all of you. I'm gonna take you to the temporary shelter," said Dorian and all of the survivors walked toward him.

"Kevin, where he will be bring us?" asked George. "To the RPD, we can have a short rest there before move out from this city because we have to find another civilian first," he explained. "Shit! I thought that I'm gonna out from this city," cried Jim. "Shut up! Damn it!" roared David.

"Okay! Follow me, we gonna take side street because the highway is too dangerous now," All the survivors followed Dorian to the armored van outside the street. "Get into here, please".

All the survivors entered into the armoured van. Kevin closed the back door and sat beside Yoko. Yoko clasped her hand and eyed to the ground _"We won't gonna make it….I have a bad feeling with this" _Dorian ignited the engine and the vehicle started to move.

After a while, the vehicle suddenly stopped and Kevin walked toward Dorian's seat "What's wrong man?" "There are too many roadblocks here; I can't use this road even to move backward. I'm afraid all of you have to travel by feet," explained Dorian. "What the hell!" Kevin put his hand onto his forehead. Yoko sighed with fear ness, "Fuck! Those fucking zombie will trap us here," Jim exploded. "Please calm down; I will give some guns and ammunitions to all of you," said Dorian and move out from the van to the backside. All the survivor came out from the van except Kevin, Dorian then joined him into the back to distribute some ammos and guns.

"What the two of them do at the back there?" asked Mark. "I dunno, maybe sumthin' between two guys. You know what I mean?" said Jim. "Jerk!" Alyssa glared at him.

"Okay! Here you are," said Kevin as he came out from the van. His hand was holding a small box. Kevin put the box onto the ground and took out several 15 mm guns and gave them to David, Mark, George and Jim. "How I gonna use this? My hand will shake then," exclaimed Jim. "You should learn to use it, Asshole!" yelled Alyssa. "Can the two of you just stop!" cried Kevin and took out other guns from the box. He gave it to Alyssa, Cindy and Yoko.

Yoko felt a bit scare and looked at the handgun _"I-I have to use it wisely" _"Don't worry Kid, just aim to the zombie and fire. Let it be your best friend, okay," said Kevin and patted her shoulder. Yoko looked at him and gave a broken smile "T-Thanks" "_Something bad gonna happen". _

"Yoko, can you bring these to me?" Kevin handed several boxes of ammo to her. "Okay," she received the ammos and stored them into her knapsack. Kevin reloaded his 45 auto handgun and then took out the Magnum Revolver from the box. "Hey! You should give that to me!" cried Alyssa. "I've gave to you! This is the special one, only for the best shooter" Kevin glared at her and put it into his holster. Alyssa snorted and turned her eyes from Kevin.

"It's done?" asked Dorian. "Yep! We should move now, Soldier," said Kevin. "Be careful okay, They are too many," said Dorian. "I know that, let's go!" Kevin ran through the stair and lead to the bridge. The survivors followed him from back. "He's too optimistic! Don't you think?" said Alyssa. "It's better than we don't have someone to protect and guide us. We should thank him," said Yoko softly. _"Me? Naaah…"_

Kevin stopped at the middle of the bridge and saw at his down right "Holy God!" "Kevin! What's wrong?" cried Mark and ran to his side. "Lord, what's happening? It's …remembering me when I was…in Nam, I can smell the odor…the odor from dead". The others joined them and saw the thousands of zombie walked along the street under the bridge. Yoko sighed and closed her eyes _"It just a dream…. it never could happen. It's not true…the vision is not true," _Yoko opened her eyes when she heard Kevin's voice "We should move now. There's no time to hanging around, keep your eyes and guns on them. Let's go," ordered Kevin and all of them continued walking along the bridge to the zombie street.

"My friends, they all dead," said Kevin when he saw his friend's corpses on the middle of the street. "They are too many! How we gonna defeat them?" said Mark. Kevin eyes caught something near his friend's bodies, "There is something near them". "There are wires scatter at there," Yoko pointed on the middle of the street with a full of zombies. "I think they wanted to blow the zombies. We have to finish them off!" said Kevin. "Are you nuts? I don't want to be apart from this crazy thing" snapped Alyssa. "Can you stop arguing? This is only the last chance to stop them damn it! Otherwise we get kill!" Kevin grabbed her arm and she tried to free herself from his grip. He released her arm and glanced to the other "I want all of you help me get the things so we can combine them and I will ignite it Yoko and Mark will help me find the handle and Cindy, George and David find the detonator body. Jim, you stay here with Alyssa seem she don't want to co-operate with. Understand me!" all of them nodded and Alyssa only silent "Alright Boss!" exclaimed Jim.

Yoko ran to the right side to reach the cop's corpse, the two zombie ran toward her and she quickly aimed her gun and fired them but it was not a perfect target. Kevin then fired them on their head and the zombies fall to the ground "Yoko! Hurry up!" Yoko crawled between the zombies and their hands tried to lunge at her. Kevin and Mark shot off the zombies that closer to them. "They are many, Yoko! Hurry!" Yoko reached the cop's body and found the handle near him, she quickly grabbed it and fired the zombie that closer to her. "I found it," "Good! Now move to the other side," Kevin grabbed her hand and the three of them ran away from the area.

"All of you found it?" asked Kevin to the second group. "Here it is," George handed the detonator body to him. Kevin took the detonator and combined them. "Now! We have to blow them off. I need someone to defense me from back," exclaimed him. "I do!" Mark and David stepped forward. Kevin nodded "Let's go!" he started to move then Yoko touched his arm "Be careful". "Trust me," Kevin smiled and ran to the middle.

The rest of them ran as far as they can from the area while the three of them tried to ignite the detonator at the middle. Kevin found the scatter wires and quickly connected it with the detonator. David and Mark were busily backing him off from the zombies "It almost done. Now I want to blow them off. Okay! 1….,2….,3," Kevin ignited the detonator and the three of them quickly ran way from the area.

The big explosion created from the edge and spread to the middle. The zombies were burning down and some of them are thrown to the side building. The concrete pieces and debris from the street and collapse building were flying away and scattered around the area. After a moment, the street became silent and there were no sounds of zombie moan

"We have made it," Kevin came out from his hiding. "We made it! We made it! Yahoo!" he jumped with joy and made a noggie hug with David who came closer "Get off me damn it!" cried David. "Sorry!" Kevin released him and stepped forward. "I don't believe that! Yuhuu!" cried Jim and joined him. All of the survivors walked toward Kevin, Yoko came by his side "We defeated them…but...," she looked at him and smiled. "Yes! I'm really excited now! Really! Really! Really!" he instantly grabbed her and hugged her tightly. She shocked and her cheek blushed "Umm….can you let me go? I can't move" "Ups! Sorry ya! I'm really happy, I don't realize what I'm doing," Kevin released her and she quickly stepped a meter from him. "We better than STAR right?" asked Kevin. "I guessed….," she replied. "Hey Soldier! This is not a time to celebrate it. We better get going now," said Mark with a relief smile.

"Okay! We take this route until the edge of this street but be careful with the zombies. I doubt they are still life," said Kevin and all of them agree with him.

They continued their walk along the street and kept their eyes with a danger surrounding them. "Eww! They smell stink!" said Alyssa. "They are all dead people and their bodies were decomposing," said George. Jim noticed a light came from the edge "Hey! Look at that!" he pointed to the light. "Looks like a car coming here," said Kevin.

Dorian came with his armored van and stopped near them. The survivors ran toward the van and Kevin called him "Dorian!" "Kevin! What happened to those bastards? You killed them?" asked Dorian. "Phew! There's a long story Dorian, get us out from here and I will tell you about that," said Kevin. "Okay! Get into the van please. I hope they don't come back again," said Dorian and all of them move to the back of the van.

After a while, the vehicle started to move and carried them out from the zombie infested street. Yoko sat calmly near the back door. She saw Alyssa in front her, were busily writing something on her notepad.

She sighed and leaned herself against her seat "_its looks like we're safe…for now but I'm afraid…that this …will be a long suffering journey. I'm sure this is not the ending…my vision have told me. I think I'm related to all of this ….but I'm not remember my self except my name…but I hope I will find the truth…I will find it…and maybe have to cling with these people," _Yoko turned her eyes to the left and saw Kevin were busily talking with Dorian. She then turned her head to right and leaned her head on the backseat. Yoko closed her eyes slowly and hoped the chance still there for her and the others.

To be continue...

Note: i'm still waiting the reviews from the other readers. R&R.


	6. The subway? Could it be

**Note: I think some of you might confused with my last chapter about Yoko's POV. I give some hint , she had a sixth sense to see the future or psychic. I changed a bit about her character to make it more interesting that supposely not included in original REOand how she had this bless ability, it will be explain in the next chapters. Just wait for it and for the reader who was new to my fic, i suggest you read it starting from chapter 1 to make you understand the plot of this story**

**Disclaimer: i'm not own REO and somgs**

**Soundtrack song: Nobody's home: Avril Lavigne & Uninvited: Alanis Morisette**

**Day 2**

**Chapter 6: The Subway?Could it be...**

"Dorian! Dorian! Wake up!" Kevin called his name from the shattered car window. He stuck between car seat and dashboard. The armored van was accidentally hit with the building wall after he tried to avoid the horde of zombies coming toward them. All the survivors saved from the car crash, only several of them got a minor injury but unlucky to Dorian, his head was bleeding badly and unconscious.

George felt his pulse and then shook his head "He's dead". Kevin gripped his hand and then knocked himself against the van door several times "AHHHHH!" "Kevin, Stop!" George stopped him by grabbing his arm. "They're all dead…" he took his breath deeply.

"Come on Son! We should move now, " said Mark and patted his shoulder. Kevin and George leaved the crash van behind them, the others was busily firing the zombies those came toward them. "Hurry! They're came closer. Find the safe place immediately," said David with his hand shooting at the zombies. Without hesitation, Kevin came to his aid "Die you fucking asshole! Move backward and run!" yelled him.

David, Mark and Kevin were trying to slow down the zombies while the rest ran away from the area. Jim noticed the staircase that leads to the subway station right him "Here! Pronto! Pronto!" While descended on the stair, the zombie managed to catch Jim from right railing. The zombie was trying to bite his neck and Jim struggled himself pushed the zombie face "AHHHHHH! HELP!" Alyssa quickly fired off the zombie to free him "Hmm thanks!" "Yeah!" she shrugged and moved down stair. Jim raised his eyebrow and then followed the others.

Meanwhile on the street, "I bet my ammo is not enough for this," said Mark. "I'm out too," said David. Kevin was still firing the zombies and kicked the several zombies those tried to lunge at him at their belly. David took out his folding knife and slashed the zombie throat several times. His blood sprinkled to his face and hand and he kicked hardly at the zombie head.

"Let's go!" yelled Kevin and the three of them started to run away. "Where they go?" asked him. "That way!" Mark pointed the staircase and they lead toward it. The zombies followed them from back and they quickly descended to the down stair. After David entered the shutter door, Kevin and Mark pulled down the door and barricaded it using several boxes around there. They heard the moan sounds from the outside "I think they can smell us. We better get going," said Kevin.

The three of them lead down to the entrance area. At there, Kevin saw George, Cindy and Jim were hanging around seemed searching something "So we ended here! How's this place? Is it secure?" asked him. "We have killed two zombies around here," replied George. "Shit! I never thought that zombie crap would play around here. Aww man! I bet they're all dead now or left this place hours ago," said Jim.

David walked toward the next stair to find anything useful to make his weapon with Mark by his side. "No sounds of human here, probably they're all dead" said Kevin. "Damn it! My Wanda! May be she's dead too. Oh God! I should tell her earlier about my feeling," Jim began to cry. "Umm...Who's Wanda?" asked Kevin and creased his eyebrow. "Why should I tell ya? Get away from me," Jim brushed past him. Cindy caught his arm and leaned his head onto her shoulder. She tried to comfort his sadness. _"Huh! Like a cryo baby," _Kevin sneered at him and then he realized Yoko and Alyssa weren't there "Where're the girls?" "There are in restroom, making some girl stuff," replied George.

Kevin walked past the entrance gate with George "Hmm…there's no body around here". He noticed the door beside the women's restroom and walked toward it. He turned the doorknob but it's locked "We should explore into it, I think that crazy Jim know where to find the key," said Kevin. "Or we asking Alyssa to open it," said George. "That bitch? I don't want to lay on my knees in front her. No way!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoko was washing her face from dirt and blood stain from her minor injury after the car crash. "Ouch!" she touched the small wound on her forehead. She felt smarting after it been contacted with water. Alyssa just came out from the toilet and washed her hand beside her.

"What's wrong?" she looked at her face in the mirror. "Umm….Nothing," Yoko took out Kevin's handerkechief from her jeans pocket and washed it. "My right hand, it's itchy," Alyssa touched her right arm that has been bitten by zombie. Yoko freakily looked at her. She rubbed her arm gently and creased her eyebrow "It seems bizarre, I think the zombie bring something with them. Some kind of bacteria that spreads through their saliva," said Alyssa. Yoko silent and her heart pounding. Then she remembered the pills those Alyssa given to her "Hey! Maybe the pills will help you to control the infection," Yoko took out the pills from her knapsack. "Are you sure about this?" she asked her unconfidently. "Just try on it," she handed the pills to her.

Alyssa shoved her hand gently "No Yoko, no... I won't take it. I'm not sick, it will be better then". Alyssa leaned against the sink and curled her arm. They silent for a moment and then she started the conversation "I remembering your question before…sometime I'm feel that my life will be end very soon. I can feel that, Yoko, I'm too scare now. We gonna stuck here forever until our last minutes of life," tears fall from her eyes.

Yoko put the pills near the sink and quickly hugged her. She held her tightly and the hot tears fall down to her cheek. "I-I don't want to lose you. You 're like my sister".

Alyssa rubbed her shoulder and closed her lips to Yoko's head. Her tears still continued running from her eyes. Suddenly the door opened and Kevin stepped in "Woah! Sorry..," Kevin quickly move out from the room and slammed shut the door.

The two of them startled and loosen their hug to each other. Yoko wiped her tear same with Alyssa.She grabbed the pills on the sink and handed to her "Eat this….please". Alyssa took the pills with smile and put them into her mouth. Then, she rubbed Yoko's head gently "We should move out from here, little sista'. They're waiting for us, come on". Yoko smiled back to her and both of them walked toward the door.

"What the heck!" Kevin whispered, felt unbelievable of what he seen. _"She wanted to seduce Yoko? Oh Shit! What the hell I'm thinking about?"_ he can felt the jealousy inside him.Thetwosomejust came out from the room and he stared intently at Alyssa. _"Stay away from her, red bitch. I don't wanna let you to spoil her_!" he warned her through his eyes. Alyssa shot him back with her eyes and raised her eyebrow _"Why you looking at me horny cop? Wanna try a punk with me?"_

"Hey! I found the key," Jim yelled and ran toward the locked door. "Where did you find it?" Kevin turned his head to Jim "In the east office, we can get a shelter in here. I bet all of you tired, gotta have nap to bring your energy back," replied Jim. "There's nowhere to sleep here, we should keep alert with thedanger around us," said Mark who just came there with David.He carried a spear and aflame throw at his hand.

Jim unlocked the door and turning the doorknob. He firstly entered the hallway and walked forward. There was a dim light in the hallway "There's no sounds of live thing here," said Jim turned his body facing the door.

Kevin followed him entering the room and noticed something moving toward Jim "Jim look out!" Jim quickly turned back and from thedim light, he can see the bloody teeth grinned at him. The zombie moaned loudly and Jim pushed him aside. Kevin then aimed his gun toward the zombie but afraid he didn't match a target in the dark hallway. "Just shoot!" Jim restrained himself from the zombie jaw and pulled the zombie closer to the door so Kevin can see him. "I hate dark!" he exclaimed and shot off the zombie head.

"Phew! It so close," said Jim and his hand fondled against the wall. He found the switch and on it. The hallway became bright and the others continued walking into it. Jim looked at the dead zombie on the ground. It was his friend, Jack the good fellow around there. He saw his friend's body with regret and David came by his side "It gonna be stink here, help me carry him out". Jim nodded and helped him carrying out his friend's body.

The rest kept on walking on the hallway and find anything useful to defend themselves from the out coming creatures. Yoko was walking lonely toward the women restroom; she can sense something live inside there. He took out the gun from her knapsack and turned on the doorknob. She poked her head inside and heard the soft cry just at the edge of the room. She entered slowly and walked silently toward the sound.

The woman with subway uniform shrieked when she saw Yoko. Yoko startled with her presence and put down her gun, felt afraid that will frightening the woman. The woman held her knees closely and shifted away from her. Her beautiful face polluted with dirt and dry blood and her skirt is torn apart. Yoko extended her hand to the woman "Hey…calm down…I'm your friend," said Yoko softly, the woman shifted away from her. She must be in a deep trauma after what she through for Yoko's thought. She saw the woman's tag on her right chest, it written "Wanda". "Here Wanda…take my hand. You'll safe now, trust me," she tried to convince her.

Wanda raised her feet slowly but still in scare condition. Yoko gave a sweet smile from her innocent face with her slender hand still extended to the woman. Wanda raised her shaking hand and reached her hand slowly. Yoko was able to grab her hand but something strange poked out from the big hole on top of Wanda. The giant insect just came out from the hole and was trying to pull Wanda. She screamed when its creepy hands grabbing her body and Yoko tried to pull her back to the ground. "Don't let me die! Don't let me…AHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed again and eventually her hand escaped from Yoko's hand. She was brought up to the hole and Yoko fired off the insect several times but it is invulnerable. "HELLLLLLLLP!" she screamed with pain but it was too late for Wanda. Her blood flew down to the wall and the sound of her screaming was never been heard again. Yoko falls to her knees and cried for her lost. She felt guilty because unable to safe the woman's life.

Kevin came recklessly into the room followed by the others after they heard the scream and gunshot. He saw Yoko cried on her knees and stepped toward her. They gazed the blood trail against the wall "What happened here?" Mark's voice broke the silent. Kevin helped her raising her feet and pulled Yoko into his hug. She cried loudly against his chest and he was trying his best to comfort her.

"That giant thing….grabbed her into the hole," said Yoko with a husky voice. "Who? What's her name? Have you seen her tag?" Jim demanded. "Stop asking such nonsense like that. How did she know her name?" snapped Alyssa. "Wa-Wanda…," Yoko replied with cry. Suddenly Jim took out his baseball cap from his head and threw it to the ground. He slammed himself hardly against the toilet door "Oh...Wanda, I …didn't expect you to die like this," Jim was crying like a little child. George came to his side and patted his shoulder.

"I think we should lock this room. I'm afraid that thing will come back from the hole," said Kevin calmly with his hand was still caressing Yoko's hair. Kevin locked thedoor after all of them walked out from the room and joined the others to the break room.

Yoko was sitting on the bed with Cindy "Hey…calm down. Don't blame yourself for her death," Cindy rubbed her back. Yoko was crying softly and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I-It's was too fast….I-I can't hold her even a minute. It was so terrible," said Yoko as she reminds Wanda's death. "Shhhh….just relax".

Kevin and the others entered into the room "I think we should take an exchange nap. All of you are looking tired". "Are you sure about this? I'm worry we don't have enough strength if the thing stalking us," said Alyssa. "We should rest for a while otherwise we have a lack of energy to survive. That's my order!" Kevin glared at her.

"The girls will take the nap first," said Kevin then Alyssa cut him off "Nop! I want to replace with George. I want to stay awake! Watching for the culprit!". "Okay! I don't want to force you. Is it okay with you Doc?" Kevin turned his head to him. "Never mind".Then helooked at Mark "Mark, you should take a nap too". "No son, I want to stay awake. You should take a rest; I know you are too exhausted since last night. Take a rest son," Mark touched his broad shoulder. Kevin nodded slowly, seemed this old guy understand his hard job as a night watchmen, he turned his eyes around them "Okay! That's it. We'll take a nap for 3 hours and then your turn," all of them understood the order and Mark, Jim, Alyssa and David walked out from the room leaving the four of them in the break room.

**2 hour 20 minute past**

David yawned and leaned himself against the wall near the west door. He felt exhausted after hours, running from the zombies with his teammate but he didn't want to expose his inner desire about how he really needed a rest. But this is not a matter for him, once someone give the work to him, he trying his best to complete it as well without any words He is blessed with sensitive ears that can hear the faint sound or enemy movement that coming toward him. He's tragic past had taught him to be an efficient stalker but he didn't want to remember that but somehow, deep in his mind he will experiencing it again and probably grabbing his soul.

He turned his mix Indian face after heard the faint sound coming from his right. He armed himself with a spear leaned near him and started walking carefully to the destination. He aimed his spear toward the sound and started to slash the thing that came toward him.

Alyssa stunned and raised her hand "Hey! It's me". "Sorry, just a precaution," said him with a gruff voice and put down his spear. "Precaution? Huh! You should think twice before stalking at me like that," Alyssa snapped and walked to the west door. "Where're Jim and Mark?" David asked her. "They're at the east door. They asked me to waiting here with you," Alyssa turned back to facing him. David leaned his spear against the wall and leaned his body near it and folded his arm. Alyssa came to his side and doing a same action like him.

Both of them stayed in awkward silent, no conversation between them but in their heart, they really want to know each other more closely. "You hate it right?" Alyssa broke the silent. "Hate what?" David glanced at her. "Being stuck in here can't go to your favorite place like usual. Lost your normal life," she added. "But we didn't deserve that. Everything happened without our control," he said casually. "I'm happy with my job as a journalist. Write a news about a murder case only to get a plenty of many from that, I enjoyed that when people complimenting me with my work. But that wasn't enough for me, sometime I done a dirty thing behind them, I 'm corrupting people, sleep with a government agent only to get to the top of my life and I made it. Now I lost everything that I hold before," she openly spoken out about her true life.

"I hate myself, I hate it," she added and sighed. "Don't regret with your past. Learn from that to change yourself," David looked at her intently, understand her feeling. "Change? This bitch? Nobody likes me," Alyssa chuckled. "Someone you can trust! Know your self better and can cure your pain," said David without looking at her. She felt a bit relief after releasing the tension in her and looked at him _"Or maybe that man is here". _

Alyssa looked at his face, describing all inches at his manly face. She noticed the blood stain on top of his forehead. "David," "Yeah," he looked back at her. "There is blood stain on your forehead, let me wipe it," Alyssa took out the handerkechief from her pant pocket and tried to wipe it but he quickly caught her wrist. "No! Don't do that," he grabbed the handerkechief from her hand and wiped it himself. Alyssa felt ashamed and her cheek reddened.

Suddenly David turned his head toward the west door "What was that?" he heard the movement coming toward the door. He gave the handerkechief back to Alyssa and armed himself with the spear, ready to fight the thing. Alyssa took out the handgun aimed toward the door. "Get back!" David gruffly said to her.

To be continued...

P/S: i know my english are not too good cause i'm asian, just to let you know. But keep on reviewing my story and have fun.


	7. The mysterious creature

Note: It's been too long i didn't continue this...after several hectic months, my attention changed back to this. I hope all of you like this chapter and nevermind to give some comments from it. Read and have fun.

**Chapter 7 : Mysterious Creature**

Alysaa sweated heavily and her hand was shaking, wasn't sure the feeling that she experienced. "Oh….God," David turned his head toward her "Are you okay?" his eyes gazed at her pale face. "I dunno….," suddenly the door is broken down.

"DAVID! LOOK OUT!" some kind of the hugeinsect ambushed him from back and ripped slightly his flesh. David growled with pain and tried to escape. His blood flew out from his fresh wound "You're fuckin' bug!" he tried to slashed the bug but failed. Alyssa made her first shoot at its head andit quickly free him. Without hesitation he crawled from it and then slashed several times the bug.

Another gunshot came from back of them and hit perfectly the insect. "Whatta hell is going on?" Kevin rushed toward them with the smoke still coming out from his 45 auto hole. Alyssa rushed for her aid and helped David by shouldering him. "That shitty bug…he bites me," David explained and brushed past him with Alyssa.

Yoko clamped her hands and looked at the deadinsect "I dunno what I should do….the T Virus…," she whispered and unnoticed Kevin stood beside her. Yoko startled and looked away, tried to hide uneasiness in her. "I don't have any idea about this….I've heard u said something…a virus?" Kevin looked at her. "Um...nothing! Let's get out from here," she avoided him and walked away.

David sat on the bed in the break room and let Cindy fixed his wound. His eyes glanced on the floor and busily smoked. "Don't try to move…I need to clean your wound first," Cindy exclaimed and he only shrugged, bored with his surrounding. "How many times do you need to fix that...such an amateur," he grumbled. Cindy glared at him and shut her mouth, didn't want to show her fury at him. "I know but can you please be patience for 5 minutes….I'm doing my job. You should appreciate that," Cindy tried to hold her feeling.

"Alrighty….many thanks," David shrugged and continued smoking. Kevin and the other gangs came in and both Cindy and David looked at them. "We can't be too long here," he exclaimed and leaned himself against the wall. "So…what we gonna do now?" Cindy asked him. Yoko walked past them and sat on the bed in front David.

"We have made a decision to escape from this place," Mark exclaimed and curled his chubby arm. "Huh? By what?" David frowned. "By subway train, that's my job," Jim cheerily said. "But Jim said that we need to turn on the power to activate the train. The power supply room is located in the place where the bug came," Kevin explained and looked intently at them. "Huh! So you wanna make the bug to torn my flesh again?" David snapped.

"We can split into two. If you don't wanna do this, you may join Alyssa. She refused to come too," Kevin added and his attention changed to Yoko. "Yoko, I need you too. Can you come with us?" asked him. "I'm going," she replied and rose herself from her seat. "Isn't it's dangerous to let her go with you?" David glared at Kevin. "I need her help, it's nothing to do with you. You've chosen your own side so go on," Kevin snapped. Yoko walked toward Mark and stood near him. She felt a bit restless with the little arguing between the two guys.

Both the guys glanced intently at each other and Mark quickly broke the uneasy silent in the room. "Here son….we need to get working. Kevin, have you decide who you want to take with?" Kevin turn his head toward him and then all the faces inside the room. "Umm….Mark, Jim and Yoko will come with me. The rest will guard this area," he explained and then caught the fear look at Jim's face. "Woah….no! I want to stay here," he raised his hand and wavering. "Whatta the fuck that you talking about?" Kevin growled.

Jim was speechless and heavily sweated. Yoko touched his arm "Jim….please, we need you. You're the one who knew this," she calmly said. Jim took a deep breathe and slowly nodded and felt a bit relief when he saw the smile created from Yoko's face. "Huh! Thanks to her for convincing you. Now, let's get move," Kevin ordered and moved toward the door. Both David and Cindy only watched them leaved the room one by on

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The air is quite heavy here," Mark exclaimed. The four survivors were descending to the down stair. Jim was the leader of the small group followed by Kevin, Yoko and Mark. "We need to be careful, the bug must be around," said Kevin with his hand armed with his 45 auto gun. Yoko heavily gasped and tried to breathe easily. Kevin looked at her "Hey, are you okay?" "Yeah…don't worry. Just a bit hyperventilated but it's still being okay," she replied and drew out her gun from her knapsack. After that he glanced back to his surrounding.

"Eww…..smelly here," Jim made a face and suddenly something past under the stair where he stood on. "What's that?" Yoko gazed to the stair. "Get move now!" Kevin dragged her arm and gave the sign to Jim to continue.

"I have a bad feeling about this. What the-,"suddenly theinsect grabbed Mark's right leg. "Holy shit!" Kevin quickly aimed his gun and fired the insect several times. Mark struggled escaping himself from the insect's grasp and stomped its creepy hand. "Thanks son!" Kevin raised his finger on his forehead and another several insects came from their hiding.

Yoko shrieked a little when saw the creature tried to lunge at Jim. Jim startled and she quickly pulled his body. "AHHH! Somebody help!" Jim cried when the insect caught his left arm.

"Jim! Hold on!" Kevin yelled but Yoko made a sudden action by firing the insect perfectly at its head. The insect staggered back and the ammo splinter hit the gasoline bottle that makes the small explosion exploded from it. Everybody was throwing back and Kevin quickly covered Yoko for the safety.

"Phew…nice job but you should be more careful next time," said him casually. "Umm….sorry," she felt a bit guilty and then rose her feet. Yoko walked toward Jim and extended her hand "Here, let me help you". "Thanks….Aww! My back," Jim touched his back and slowly rose his feet. "We better get moving, they're many of them here," Mark exclaimed and they noticed another three insects just came out. All of them quickly ran toward the nearest door and entered in.

"That was so close," Jim wiped his sweat and then looked at the hallway. "Don't wasting your time. We should find the room immediately," Kevin ordered and started walking along the hallway. Jim grumbled and then glanced at Yoko beside him "We don't have choice. He's the one who we need to cling with," Yoko said softly and Jim frowned. "Hey! You're such a loyal assistant for him, don ya?" Yoko ignored him and joined the others.

After a while they reached the watery area where it leads to the power supply room. "This will be slowing us down," exclaimed Jim. "We need to, there's no other way!" said Kevin. Mark, Kevin and Jim started descending on the stair that headed to the room but Yoko refused to make any movement. "Guys…..I think this might be dangerous. The electrical jolt can kill us, we need to flow out the water," she gave a clearly explanation.

The guys stopped as they heard it and Kevin sighed "Fuckin' shit!" "I'm sorry….but-," Kevin quickly cut her. "I'm not blamed you... Why I didn't think this earlier?" he looked at Jim and Mark.

"There's no way to dump the water," Mark added. "Hey! I remember the pump room. Maybe we can work it out," said Jim. "Where's the room?" asked Kevin. "Not far from the supply room. We need to check it," Jim replied. "Okay! Well then, lead us to the room," Kevin demanded.

The survivors headed to the watery hallway and then the four zombies came out from the water, tried to lunge at them. "Damn it! They're here," Jim cried. Yoko ran a bit to behind Mark while he and Kevin aimed their gun toward the group of zombie. Kevin shoved Jim aside and fired the nearest zombie. The black blood with his brain splattered against the dirty wall and the zombie fall down. Jim quickly joined Yoko and hide behind her petite body.

Mark and Kevin were still controlling the situation by tackling the zombies at their belly and head. "We need to save the ammo!" Mark yelled with his hand still shooting at the undeads. Another zombie came from the edge of the hallway and moved toward them. Their moan makes the adrenaline juice boiled inside them. Jim's body trembled behind Yoko and she glanced narrowly at him. "Jim….we need to help them," she whispered and drew out two guns from her knapsack. "Here, take this." "B-But-" "Just use it!" she snapped and quickly fired the zombie that trying to bite Mark at his neck.

The zombie staggered and hit Kevin. Kevin quickly held his body and caught the zombie's neck. He wrestled with the bloody mouth zombie and held his jaw "Did someone tell ya that….your breathe like a fuckin' shit!" Kevin sneered and then fired the zombie at his face. His brain splattered at his face and Kevin quickly cleaned it with the water.

Yoko helped Mark shooting the zombies even the target didn't put much for her but Jim still stunned on his feet, afraid to make any step. "Thanks for the help Yoko," said Mark. "That's my pleasure," she whispered and then Kevin ran toward her to join the fight.

"Let's finish them off!" he looked at her and she nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can someone tell me how many hoursthey need to turn on the power?" asked Alyssa impatiently. She curled her arms and made an annoying sound from her shoe. Cindy only narrowed her eyes to her and said nothing.

"Maybe they're working now. Just stay calm and everything will be going fine," said George and sat near Cindy. "I'm afraid they don't make it," said Cindy and hugged herself.

Alyssa snorted and changed her gaze toward David who was leaning against the wall a little bit far from there. "Hey you!" he glanced at her and silent. She walked toward him and stood beside him "Why you didn't join them?" she asked and looked away. "Cause I want that," he replied shortly. "Your wound? Or scare with the bug-" "Don't say something that you don't know!" he snapped and walked away. "You're such an airhead, you know that!" she exclaimed glanced angrily at him. "I'm not coward! Shut your mouth!" he growled.

Alyssa walked recklessly toward him and stared deeply at his eyes "What's wrong you? You think that I'm such an annoying bitch for you? " she shouted and her eyes red. "There's nothing to do with you. Don't put any hope from that. Thanks for your compassion," said David and wanted to step away from there. Alyssa quicklygrabbed his arms and both of them stared at each other. The Cindy's scream broke the awkward silent and both of them turned their head toward the wired sound.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no! They're become many. Oh Lord! Please help," Jim sobbed and ran toward the previous stair. "Jim stop!" Yoko tried to chase him and then Kevin dragged her body from zombie's lunge. He held her waist from back and fired the zombie in front them.

"Kevin, we're screw here," said Mark as he turned his tired face toward him. Kevin noticed the room not far from there and pulled Yoko's hand with him "Lead to the room!" "Kevin, we can't leave him," she reminded. "Justignoring him! It's sickening to have a coward like him," he shouted without looking at her face. Yoko only stunned with his words.

She only let his hand took her arms and all of them entered the door. The zombies followed them and Kevin quickly locked the door from inside. The threesome backed away from the rusted door and the zombie's moan getting louder from the outside. "How we gonna through this?" Yoko muttered and felt hopeless. Mark patted her shoulder and she only glanced at him.

Kevin reloaded his last ammos and then aimed his gun toward the door. The painful scream from Jim startled them and Yoko unthinkably grabbed Mark's chubby arm. "Oh Jim…," tears leaked from her eyes and Kevin shook his head slightly with a regretful feeling.

The zombies slammed the door, tried to enter. Kevin gazed to his surrounding to find anything to stop the zombies. His eyes caught the wired switch at the back of Yoko and Mark. "What's that?" he pointed to the switch. The twosome quickly turned to their back "It's kinda like a panel switch…maybe this is a power supply room," Yoko frowned. Kevin walked toward it and examined the panel switch that he never saw before this.

He slightly smiled and looked at Yoko. She creased her eyebrow "What you gonna do?" "Help me activate this," he exclaimed and without hesitation, Mark grabbed his shirt. "Are you nut! You gonna kill us!" "Hey! Take it easy old guy…we can kill them byjolting them. I'll try to turn on the main switch. Just climb on that shelf and make sure you're above the water," he explained. Mark sighed and then looked at his face "I'm getting old and tired now son…however if you think that… it's the best way to kill them, I won't stop you," Kevin patted his broad shoulder. "You're my trusted old friend Mark. Yoko-," she quickly understood his mean and quickly examined the panel switch near them.

She pressed several buttons on the panel and then glanced back to Kevin "It's done!" "Okay! Get move now," he ordered and started climbing on top of the panel switch box. Both Yoko and Mark struggled themselves climbing against the shelf especially Mark who is having a problem with his overweight.

While tried to turn on the main switch, the zombies managed to come in and without hesitation, Kevin's hand reached the switch and pressed it down. The zombies trembled on their feet and their flesh burned from the electrical jolt. The awful smell from their burning skin sting through their nose that makes them wanted to puke out their stomach content. After several minutes, the place became silent from the zombie moan and Kevin let a heavy sigh released from him. He slowly pulled up the main switch and then laid comfortably on the box.

"We made it," Yoko whispered and felt very grateful for her lucky fate. "These guys…oh God! Smell like shit! I think I need some beer to help me forget this awful smell," Kevin exclaimed and then chuckled. "You're right soldier….I think I need it too," added Mark and joined Kevin. Yoko only let a sweet smile created from her face "Just stay here for a while to let the water stabilize back," said her and Kevin quickly gazed at her. "Thanks for the precaution, Yoko," Yoko nodded and then avoided her flushed cheek from his gaze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DAVID, HELP!" Cindy cried as theinsect approached her. George stumbled and then fall on the ground after been ambushed by the gigantic insect. He tried to rose his feet but his body was too hurt, unable to move his leg "W-What happen to me? Cindy…."

The gunshot hit the insect's face several times and then Alyssa came to his aid, helped him raising his feet. Theinsect moved its attention toward the twosome and prepared to attack. David fired the insectfrom beside and it threw him aside. "Fuckin' bug!" the gun loosened from his grip.

"Wanna play bitch!" Alyssa yelled and wavered her hand toward it. George was prone helplessly on the floor near her. She ran from there and the bug followed her. David intently gazed at her, wondering the crazy plan that she was trying to do. "Alyssa….get back!" he tried to yell but his voice unable to come out. "I feel…weak," he whispered and someone helped him rose his body. He turned right and saw the scary face of Cindy "I'm ready to fight," she whispered and held her gun with her.

"Stay here!" David said and leaved her. Cindy stunned and then followed him from back. Alyssa gave several critical shots at its weak spot and sometime the bug dodged the target. The bug managed to throw her body and she hit the wall. The blood trailed down from her forehead and she touched it. The several gunshots startled her and she quickly turned her head, David and Cindy were trying to kill the bug. She never expected the blonde girl was very brave to aim her gun. "I didn't expect that you care too," her gazed changed to the bravery pony tail guy.

Alyssa aimed her gun and then pulled the trigger. The empty clicked sounds greeted her and she tossed the gun aside "Asshole!" She realized the iron pole near her and quickly grabbed it. She rose her feet and rushed toward the bug "Eat this dumbass!" she whacked the pole at the insectbut the attack was vulnerable to it. The hard shell protected its soft body from the hard object and suddenly the insect made the swing attack using its creepy hands. Both Cindy and Davidhas been throwna bit far from there but Alyssa was slamming against the hard wall. The blood flow out from her nose and she coughed badly.

Alyssa quickly glanced at the unconscious bodies of her friends and tears started sliding down to her cheek. "No…no…it can't be." She noticed the weird sound from her top and slowly looked up

"No...Leave me…don't get any closer!" Alyssa tried to crawl from there but her body was too weak. "Help…David, please help…help me…AHHHH!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You think they're all dead?" Yoko unconfidently asked. "Probably…there's no any sounds of them," said Kevin as he shoved the body of the zombies floated on the water. "Yuck! I can't stand at the smell," he exclaimed and moved forward.

"We need to figure out either Jim is fine," Yoko brushed past him. Kevin held her shoulder and she turned back "No need…I think he's dead," he gently said. She escaped her shoulder from his touch and looked away "He's our friend, Kevin. We can't leave him like that." "Jim's dead…the scream had told us," Mark added and walked toward the pump room.

Yoko shook her head and backed away from Kevin "No! He's not dead!" suddenly she ran toward the stair. "Yoko! Damn it...Mark come on!" he yelled and started chasing her from back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the end of the hallway, she found the three zombies were busily eating their feast. The fresh blood streamed on the floor and the human flesh scattered on it. "No….It can't be…," Yoko sobbed and let the sadness scream escaped from her mouth. She falls on her knees and looked at the Jim's body. His flesh has torn apart, showing his rib and the skull slightly appeared from his face. Yoko covered her face with her palms, unable to see the shuddering scene. The gnawing sounds from the zombies clearly been heard from her ears.

Yoko screamed again and cried louder. One of the zombies noticed her presence and started crawling toward her. She was still covering her face, unrealized the danger in front her.

Suddenly the gunshot hit his skull and his brain slightly sprinkled against Yoko. Yoko shocked and shrieked. She crawled away from the zombies and suddenly someone caught her body, she looked up with gasp and it was Kevin. "You shouldn't run like that," he helped her stood up and then she fall into his arm.

Mark came and shot another two zombies perfectly at their head. Yoko cried in Kevin's embrace and he held her tight. Kevin gazed toward Jim's body and then shut his eyes "My God….Jim, I'm so sorry," his breathe was shaking and he tried to hold his restless."It's my fault.."

Mark kneeled down near Jim's body and closed his eyes. "Seems the Vietnam's memory haunting me back…the odor and suffer. When will I stop to see these?" he whispered and met Jim's gun on the floor. He took it and examined the ammo "It's full," he put it into his pocket and gazed back at the body "Rest in peace, son."

"We should go back to the room," Mark exclaimed and brushed past Kevin and Yoko. Yoko has been managed to handle a bit of her sadness even tears still sliding down to her cheeks. Kevin still hugged her and then looked down to her face "Calm down, let's get moving k." Yoko nodded slightly and both of them followed Mark to the pump room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David blinked and moved his body on the floor. He slowly raised his body to sitting position and noticed Cindy lying unconsciously near him. She touched her shoulder and shook her a bit "Cindy! Hey Cindy...wake up!"

She lazily opened her eyes and gazed up to her surrounding "W-What happen?" "The giant bug…it's gone," he replied and then his heartbeat became faster. "Where is she?" he quickly raised his feet and felt very pain at whole of his body. "Damn! That fuckin' bug has taken her". "Oh no! What we gonna do?" Cindy joined him and walked toward the blood trailed not far from there. "David, look!" he rushed toward her and gazed down onto the floor. "This must be her," he exclaimed and Cindy glanced worriedly at him. "You think…she's still alive?" "I guess so," David quickly took out his gun and reloaded it.

"I'm going. You stay here" said him and suddenly Cindy grabbed his arm. "David no! We need to wait for the others," she stared at his eyes with a pleading gaze. "I don't want to waste my time, each minutes might killing her. Just look after George and wait for them," he shoved her hand and started walking down to the subway route where he believed Alyssa was there. Cindy only eyed at him with a regretful feeling until his shadow disappeared from the darkness of the tunnel.

Continue...

**Another note from me? you bet. I'm decided to change a bit of the scenario story. I would like to insert all of the scenario into this story include file 2. Probably you may see some pairing scene in this. I like to make some close relationship for the characters, like Yoko. I'll trying to make her close with Kevin but not as romantic partner but like a brother and sister. Mark as old friend of Kevin, seemed he was the regular patron of J's bar like him. David maybe inlove with Alyssa, same with Cindy and George. Hope you like this kind of idea and if u hav some comment, feel free e-mail or review this. Thanks for reading.**


	8. Scarification

For the people outhere who misses this story...my apology...I'm really really sorry to make you wait. I've changed my attention to another fic but now I'm writing back. Thanks for the support and comment. Thsi chapter is dedicated to Bienvinedo...thanks for the frankly compliment, hope u gonna like it.

Disclaimer: REO or anything related with it is not mine

**Chapter 8: Scarification **

"So! What are you waiting for?" asked Kevin after he and Yoko came inside. "Don't know where I should start," he exclaimed as he analyzed the stuff inside the pump room. "Maybe …that's handle valve," Yoko pointed to the handle valve that had been inserted into a small hole. All of them gazed toward it "Try to work on it," she suggested and looked at Mark. Mark frowned, felt unconfident with her words. Kevin realized his expression and opened his mouth "Maybe she's right. Just work it out," said Kevin, crossed his arms.

Bored with the little argument, Mark started to rotate the handle valve. The water started to flow out through the side drains, leaved the dirt against the wall and on the floor. "Sweet, we made it. Let's get move to the supply room," he exclaimed and both of Mark and Yoko followed him out from there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

David pressed onward along the dim tunnel, tried to trail down the giant bug that kidnapped Alyssa. His eyes gazed around his creepy surrounding with his ears alerting with any faded movement come toward him. He never liked this job but he used to get involve with this but now he have to...because of the urge to get survive and the teammate commitment.

About 20 minutes, he reached the foggy area that he believed the nest for the bug. David checked his gun and ensured, he has fully reloaded the ammo.

There was no trail or any strange sounds that may send any nerve through his spine "Damn! Where the fuckin' hell that she went," he whispered with his eyes scanned against the wall. Was only to find Alyssa if she clanged against the netting wall.

David traveled down carefully on the sticky floor that leading to dark place. He lit his lighter and brought it closely towards the dirty wall. Some decayed corpses clanged against it. David covered slightly his nose, tried to avoiding sniffing the annoying smell from the dead. It was too horrible than the pipe waste that he was always encountered before. "This fucking mess!"

Suddenly his eyes caught the figure of Alyssa, who was glued unconsciously against the wall beside him. The thick net have wrapped her off and her face pale. Hope it wasn't too late for him to rescue her. David tugged his hand, tried to wake her up.

"Alyssa!" silenced. "Alyssa! Wake up!" she slightly shuddered. She shrieked softly when she tried to move her hand following the cracking noise. David drew out his folding knife and cut the net that glued her arms.

"I think... I'm dead," she whispered and then slowly falls down to his arm. He lowered her onto the ground and gripped her body. "I'm poisoned," said her as she gazed around them. "What's this place?" she asked but he only taken her arm and placed it around his neck. "Let's move out before they see us," said David and shouldered her out from the dead area.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've looked the entire area. There's no way out here except the door," said Yoko as she came back to join Kevin and Mark in front the previous door. Kevin inhaled his breath and then checked his remaining clip of the ammo. "Only two left, how we going to beat them?"

Mark took out Jim's handgun and gave it to him "Here son, take it." He shoved gently the handgun and looked up to Mark's tired face. "No Mark, It's okay," he exclaimed. "Just take it son. You need this more than me. I will distract them so both of you can safely out from here," he explained, there was no regretful tone. "No! I won't let you do that...this ...God! What the fuckin' hell that we stand on now!" he stammered, disbelief.

Yoko only silenced beside him, wondering of how she can help them by her little braveness. She might be looking weak but she wasn't a self-seeker. She has already been decided to die on this and shoved away the scariness inside her. Yoko unzipped her knapsack and took out her handgun before she handed it to Kevin. "I'm not going to take yours-" she cut off "He has offered you his braveness, Kevin and why I shouldn't? We're now depending on you because you're a leader. I'll try to give the best that I have, Kevin and now I'm asking you, please...take this," she handed to her, waiting him to receive.

He slowly reached the handgun, fought with his own guilty feeling. "Thanks, Yoko," he muttered and then inspected the clips. He slightly smiled when he found the sufficient remaining ammo in it. Seemed Yoko wasn't wasting it for the unimportant thing. "This is enough to kill them. Better get going now and Yoko, stay close behind me," he exclaimed and gave a sign to Mark to preparing the incoming battle. "Will do..." Yoko replied as she followed him out from there together with Mark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dav..David, wait a minute. My ankle...its hurt," Alyssa gasped as she wanted to break free from David's grip. He released her and looked down to her pale face. She creased her smooth forehead, trying to resist the inner pain inside her that spread into the whole of her veins. "I never feel like this," said her as she lowered her body to touch her ankle. Why don't you dump away your stupid stiletto? It won't pervert your bitchy charisma," he advised sarcastically. Alyssa glared up toward him but he only shrugged off "Hmph!"

"I'm trying to be a gentle one...because I owe you, you get my words? And now I'm done asking you, don't even think to taunt on me, understand?" she raised her eyebrow, seriously gazed. David glanced down annoyingly on her, wondering it was too cruel to let her die in there. Actually her snobbish and self-willed attitude becomes the big barrier to her, David realized this but he only kept his mouth shut, bored with the nonsense argument. "Should I frighten, fuck!" he grumbled and rested back against the tunnel wall, looking at Alyssa as she massaged her ankle.

She wrinkled her forehead and hissed softly, tried to resist the pain. Suddenly David moved toward her and unthinkably taken off her stiletto. "What are you doing?" she glared furiously and tried to reach back "Gimme back, you weirdo!" Alyssa rolled her eyes when she saw him breaking the heels "You broke my stiletto! You asshole!" she shouted but he only behaved silence as usual.

"It isn't looks expensive but a fragile damn shoe," he announced and then wore it back at her feet. Alyssa didn't say anything but feeling surprised to see the consideration of him. "I know it doesn't suit your elegance but please don't staring me like a small kid," he exclaimed without meeting her eyes. Alyssa just looked away, unable to return his words.

"Come on...let's get the hell out of here," David announced as he helped her raising her feet. Alyssa wrinkled her forehead, struggled herself while placing her arm around his neck. The venom from the injection started to creep into whole of her body system, made her difficult to stood even to move. "Damn it!" she mumbled. Alyssa tried to avoid tears trickling down from her eyes, seemed like the sickness became worst. David glanced hesitantly at her, realized the changes of her mood.

"I'm not planning to waste my time here... they're waiting for us," said David casually and shouldered her at the side of the tunnel. Suddenly he turned back his head, scanned his sharp eyes towards the darkness. "What's wrong?" Alyssa asked, trembling. "I heard something...this is not good," he replied. Without hesitation, he accelerated his movement and gripped her waist tightly. "Can you explain to me what's going on?" she demanded, felt uncomfortable. "They're coming here... just hold me tight," he retorted. Alyssa preyed deep inside her heart, that's only the best thing that she could do.

She gazed at their surrounding while he carried her body away. The group of bugs was getting closer behind them, followed them by breath trail that they left. David looked onward, tried to remember the exit. "I need to find the shortcut," he exclaimed. Alyssa only viewed at him and said nothing 'God... please help.' She then changed her glance toward the tunnel ceiling and suddenly her eyes caught an anonymous figure crawling against it. "David..." she whispered but he didn't notice. The creature getting closer as they moved forward. Alyssa pawed his shirt, tried to distracting him "DAVID, LOOK!" she nodded at the ceiling. David glared angrily toward the creature, sort liked it's not a normal one that he saw before. Could it be the guardian of the Gigabite that was trying to taken her back or kill both of them?

"That thing... he really likes you. Don't you think?" David exclaimed without looking at her. "Huh? " Alyssa frowned but there was no reply. He slowly pulled out the gun from and aimed at the ugly bug. "Kill her or you die... asshole."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Careful..." Kevin exclaimed as he traveled up stair. Yoko slightly dragged his back shirt and walked closely behind him. "I-I'm feeling bad..." she gasped, tried to calm her panic. "You okay girl?" asked Mark as he walked beside her. There was a compassionate look at his serious face. She gazed hesitantly up to him and tried to breathe easily. "I-I dunno...I'm feeling horrible, it's... their smell... I can feel it," she explained with stammer. Kevin turned back and gazed down to her "We better move faster, I know they're watching us now. Try to stay calm, you get me?" she slowly nodded and slightly sighed.

"This stair is too high... I'm worry she will get dizzy," Mark exclaimed while checking his remaining clips. Yoko only silenced. She never wanted to be some kind a nuisance thing. All she wants was they can escape alive from this abandoned ground building without thinking about her welfare. The vision that she encountered was enough to tell that she has involved heavily in this outbreak. Maybe she was the once of the responsible people who created the disaster.

The gently patted on her shoulder surprised her from her dream. "You're dreaming, Kiddo? Come on, get going," Yoko gazed up and found the smiling face of Kevin. He never waited any seconds and then continued pressed onward along the long stair.

"You go first," Mark ordered. Yoko took her turn before Mark since the stair was rusted and cannot withstand too much load.

Kevin was far enough to the top, leaving them behind. Yoko exhaustedly saw him with a blurry eyes, seemed this guy was too fast and very sly to catch on. "That soldier...he's the one who need to be more calm," Mark gasped tiredly with a sweaty forehead.

Yoko frowned as she gazed at something peculiar coming to get Kevin from the nearest wall. There was a haziness viewed from her eyes. First, she thought that might be her illusion for a while but when the creature getting closely to the side of Kevin, she knew it wasn't a dream. "KEVIN! LOOK OUT!"

Kevin heard the screaming and quickly glanced at his left. The giant bug was readily to lunge at him and without any seconds, he fired off the bug. There was no mercy and the bug falls deadly from the wall. "Go to hell, you motherfucker!"

Yoko speed up her movement to the top, afraid another bugs will come to attack them down. "Mark, faster!"

Kevin gave an acceleration sign from the top "Come on!" He never noticed another bug coming from his back. The creaking sound startled him and when he turned back, it was too late. The bug managed to jump against him and ripped slightly his shirt. Kevin yelled painfully while trying to restrain the bug from continuously tearing off his flesh. The fresh warm blood streamed down from the wound at his neck.

"KEVIIINNN!" Yoko screamed his name and rushed toward him. She tried to tackle down the bug but her whacking hadn't cause the damage. "Y-Yoko...," Kevin shuddered breathlessly when the bug sucked out the blood from his wound. Mark realized the bloody scene from the top and aimed carefully; ensuring Kevin was out from the target. The gunshot perfectly hit the bug and it was thrown away by the strong force

Kevin was unable to control his body and fall back against Yoko. She cannot endure the weight of him and collapsed together. Yoko shrieked as both them rolled down stair. She immediately raised her painful body after landed on the flat surface and quickly got Kevin at her side. "Kevin...you okay?" there was a minor bleed on her forehead.

Kevin slowly rose up by her help and touched slightly the injury "We need stop the bleeding," said Yoko as she taken off her sweater. "Damn it...it's just a flesh wound, you're head..." he exclaimed with his eyes gazed her face but she had already placed it on his neck.

He changed his glanced toward Mark who struggled fighting with the giant bug ahead. The bug has grown up after consumed his blood and then he fired several times "Die you asshole!"

Both of them rushed forward to join Mark up stair. "You two go first...I'll try to finish this crap," said Mark as he continuously shooting the bug. Kevin realized another several bugs just came out from their hiding and without hesitation he hit the target toward them. "YOKO RUN!" he yelled with one hand shooting and another one pressed the sweater on his neck. Yoko didn't bother with the order and then rushed toward the passage door even her feeling tried to confront it.

Mark and Kevin were slowly backward to the top while firing the group of bugs. "This is not a good idea, don't you think Mark?" he hesitantly looked at him, tried to focus himself toward the enemy in front. "Yeah... we better just run. Need to save the ammo," Mark replied. "You ready Mark? ...I'll count until three, get it?" he nodded, accepted the suggestion.

Both of them quickly ran toward the top after Kevin counted the number. Yoko was nowhere to be seen "She must be inside," he muttered tiredly. The door suddenly opened and Yoko's face pale greeted them "Get in!" The twosome recklessly entered the door when the creatures were only several meters from back.

Yoko quickly locked the door when the bugs were slamming themselves against the door. "That was too close..." Mark mumbled and rested back against the wall. "We made it..." said Kevin with a pale face and sitting back. Yoko stepped forward and kneeled in front him. "How's your wound?" she placed her hand on the sweater.

"Like shit...but it wasn't a fatal, little girl. Thanks," Kevin lightly laughed and she only smiled. "Your head bleeding, Yoko," he remarked and she hissed when touching the wound. "Ouch!" the blood was dried and she tried to wipe out while leaving him away.

The running footsteps startled them from the short comfort and all them gazed toward the sound. Definitely it weren't from the zombie. The figure of Cindy and George has been come out from the narrow junction. There was a stunning look from Cindy's face and quickly approached the injured Kevin. "You made it?" asked George, disbelieved. Mark couldn't say anything but nodded. George changed his gazed at Yoko but the girl was only messaging her forehead with her eyes shut. "Where's Jim?" Mark shook his head and he quickly got the meaning. Cindy saw his face with fear, unable to utter out any words and the tears started leaked out from her eyes. Yoko joined her but she struggled to hide the sorrow from the back of her palm. How many times did she cry for him would not bring back the jovial Jim again. Kevin slowly dragged Cindy's head against his shoulder to coax her

There was an uneasiness silence until Kevin spoke up "We need to get into the train as fast as we can...," Cindy was trying to aid him and shouldered him to the break room. All of them just followed the two to the destination.

"Where's the two?" asked Kevin as he unbuttoned his armor shirt to let Cindy fixing his injury. Yoko turned back with blushing, tried to avoid herself to see him in that way. "Alyssa has been kidnapped..." George said calmly. "What!" Kevin jerked that made Cindy a little bit trouble. "Got one more serious problem here," Mark muttered, angrily. Yoko couldn't help but widened her eyes after heard the news. She hadn't even cared with Kevin's nudity in front her.

"And where's the plumber dude?" he asked again, restlessly. "He's went looking for her... about an hour ago," George carefully explained, worried with Kevin's temperedness. "This fucking shit..." he cursed while gripping hard his knuckle. "Maybe they'll back soon, just wait for a while," Mark advised but he solely returned the sharp gaze. "No Mark, I'm not feeling that way. There must be something wrong. We can't sit here and do nothing," he replied seriously. "But you're bleeding now, son. If you really wanna go let me replace you. I still can handle it," Mark protested and Kevin slowly stood up after finished his medication.

"I'm going with you, it's too dangerous there" Mark opened his mouth, tried to confront him but he quickly snapped him. "We're team and whatever happens we should beat that together...like what we did before this. George and me will come with you."

Yoko only saw him with unblinking eyes. Deep in her heart, she hoped they would bring her together into the battle scene. She didn't wants to be apart from them and ever since they had accompanied together, she can felt some kind of friendship necessity between them.

"Yoko, sorry ...I'm wondering if you wanna to take this back," Kevin handed her sweater after finishing unbuttoned his shirt. "It's okay, I'll wash it," she said without meeting his eyes and taken it back. Yoko tied it around her waist and encouraged herself to speak out her mind.

"Kevin?" he instantly turned at her. "What's up, Yoko?" she faced him as Kevin patiently waited for her words. "Let me going with you..."

"No Yoko...Cindy and you will stay here-," she cut off. "You shouldn't leave us, Kevin! You've said we're teammate right before this and I want to proof this. And now I'm asking you. I don't want the same thing happen to them... like what happened to Jim. Please understand this...and I know Cindy would like to come too," said Yoko and glanced hesitantly at Cindy beside him.

Cindy nodded and inhaled a deep breath, agreed with her request. "She right Kevin...takes us with you. You guys will be incomplete without us," Cindy said gently. Kevin couldn't say anything to resist their words. He silenced for a while and all of pair of eyes was staring at him, waiting for his next decision. "Okay..." Kevin said and smiled.

"Thanks Kevin," she cheerily smiled but suddenly stopped when he showed his index finger in front her. "Remember little girl. Don't do any silly mistake, keep it in your mind hm?" he warned, unserious. "Alrighty, Kevin!"

"Okay guys, I give you 5 minutes. Try to find anything as much as you can before we move. Wish we're not late to see them alive."

continue...


	9. Run for your life!

Thanks for the all reviewers and readers, glad to know that you people still interested to read this. This chapter a lil bit short and the ending of Day 2, Day 3 will be update sooner. Thanks a lot, please read n review. Chup!

Disclaimer: REO is not mine, lol!

**Chapter 9: Run for your life!**

"David..." Alyssa shrieked as she fallen on the floor after been pushed by him. She was crawling helplessly with her eyes gazing toward David who was trying to confront with the guardian of the Gigabite.

He jumped backward when the bug landed on the subway and launched a poisonous attack from its mouth. This wasn't frightening him and then he prized it with a several shoots to its head. "Bring it here, asshole!" David teased as he found the bug starting to flutter on the ground.

First, he thought it was dead and defeated but the bug suddenly twisted on, tried to proof that it's able to continue the rivalry. David smirked and aimed his gun once again toward the enemy "Show it to me, ugly face!"

Alyssa struggled to shift her body as far as she can "Why I feel so weak...damn! I really can't move. My God, what's happening to me?" she whispered. She didn't even care how many times the tears trickled down from her eyes. However this really amused her since everyone knew her as a famous female reporter in Raccoon Times. But now the good fate wasn't on her side...and she felt her vision getting darker by time. Somehow, she thought there's nothing left with her except death.

David glanced at left and rolled his eyes "Holy shit, Alyssa!" no answered; the lady has been laid unconsciously on the cold ground with her blonde hair covering her face. There was an odd reflection from his eyes with a little bewilderment in his heart. David rushed toward her, tried to grab her body away without ignoring the bug. Before he able to tug her arm, the bug managed swindling his body and David has been thrown off. A little bit far from Alyssa's position.

It was hurt...like being rammed with a car. The blood dropped down from his nose "Damn it..." David cursed as he touched the bloody nostril. He slowly rose up but his strength getting weaker, he fallen once again. He turned his head toward Alyssa and found the bug only several feet away from her helpless body.

With the full of desperation, he quickly gazed at his surrounding, tried to find the gun that is loosened from his grip. It was a meter ahead from him and David struggled to himself crawling to get the gun.

He reached the gun and held firmly toward the bug. "Back off, asshole!" one shot enough to keep it away but that was a beginning of a terror. It jumped forward like a gigantic flea and swindled David off. "Arrgh...one fucking step, I'll kill you," said David and raised his gun. His hand was shaking painfully with his finger trying to pull the trigger. The bug getting closed "Come on you asshole!"

He managed releasing the gunshots and within seconds, the bug was killed. David sighed with relief, thinking that he was out of danger. He continued crawling towards Alyssa who's didn't show any conscious sign. "Alyssa! Alyssa! You hear me?" he rubbed away the hair from her face but suddenly another weird sounds greeted him from back.

There were odd glints from the darkness of the tunnel, watching them since the earlier battle. One of it has a biggest shining eyes; David couldn't run away but only shuddered tiredly liked waiting his death come. The thing slowly approached with its comrades behind. David rolled his eye. That was a gigantic bug that has taken her away.

The queen growled and raised high its creepy enormous hands. David grinned evilly "You think you're too smart? Will see who will win, hmph!" he fired off with his last remaining ammos. The gunshot managed to retreat her back. She quickly threw David away with her armies started to lunge out toward Alyssa.

The loud shoot suddenly came out from nowhere and hit the queen's eye "What's wrong honey? Hurting your eyes?" Kevin teased and then fired the several bugs those surrounding Alyssa. Mark shot his shotgun that he found toward the queen while George trying to help David up. "You're okay pal?" asked him. "Like in hell..." David replied and let him shouldered him away.

Yoko and Cindy quickly rushed toward Alyssa and pulled her body to the side of the tunnel. Cindy grasped her wrist and checked her pulse "She's still alive. We should move-," "CINDY! LOOK OUT!" she has been swindled away, unfinished to hear Yoko's alert. Cindy falls back on the floor with shriek and the bug changed its attention toward the other two. Yoko quickly took out her handgun and fired off the bug. It falls backward and she held Alyssa closely on her lap.

"Ouch!" Cindy rose up and touched her back head. "Cin...we need to pull off the safety," Yoko said and then shot another bugs those trying to come close. Cindy said nothing but nodded. She drew out her handgun from her vest and helped her shooting them. Ever since yesterday, she was tried to act bravely and forgot her humanity for a while in order to get survive.

"Kevin! She's too strong. I bet we can't kill her," Mark exclaimed as he reloaded his shotgun. "This must be a long battle. How about we trick her," he suggested with continuously firing the queen and her comrades. Mark and George frowned as they heard him "Are you kidding?" George asked while trying to defense himself. David only silenced and narrowed his eyes at Kevin. The painfulness from the previous torture didn't weaken him and he was still able to fight the enemy. "These fucking nuts," he grumbled and fired off the bugs.

"I'm going to distract her," Kevin suddenly whistled off toward the bugs and ran to each of the corner, trying to interrupt the queen. The gigantic bug changed her attention toward his maniac movement. "Are you bore, honey? Let's play with me," he raised his hand and continued running.

"Fired!" Mark ordered when the queen lost her focus and the four launched the harsh attack toward each part of her weak spot. Within several minutes, the queen slightly staggered on her feet and fall heavily on the subway. After the moment, she was nowhere found to be alive

"She's dead! Let's move out from here, come on!" Kevin exclaimed and still guarded the area. Mark was still firing the rest of the enemy. They never stopped even the boss has been killed. David is shouldered away by George and the two ladies have carried out Alyssa. All of them were leading to the last train that waiting on the next subway.

There still a lot of bugs were coming to get them. Yoko and Cindy carefully laid unconscious Alyssa on the train bench. "Is there anyone of you know how to activate this?" Mark asked after entered the train. The other guys were still outside, fighting with the creature. "Let me try... the power has been sent by the computer access. I'll try to crack the code," Yoko volunteered and moved toward the driver seat.

There were some familiar buttons with the small screen on the board. Yoko smiled "Piece of cake!" she took out the small notebook from her knapsack and linked it with the train system. She speedily pressed on several keys with her eyes sharply focus on the screen.

"CODE ACCESSED!" Yoko smiled with relief after struggled for less than 3 minutes. "Don't know where I learned this," she whispered and turned her gaze toward her members.

The front lamp is turned on automatically and all of the guys paid their attention toward the emergency announcement. "Let's move!" Kevin climbed up from the subway and helped injured David up "Thanks man!" "You're welcome buddy!" George and Mark have been entered earlier the train and waited patiently for the next destination.

"Hope this gonna be a last trip," George whispered while busily taking care of Alyssa. David only looked intently at them and didn't mention any words with Cindy beside him, fixing his wound.

After a short while, the train started to move on and rammed the rest of the bugs on the subway. The accident caused slight tremors and all of them quickly covered themselves from any of the unexpected fatalness.

It didn't last for too long and everything has been gone smoothly. Yoko was rested back, exhaustedly on the driver seat. She only let her computer played the role on the trip and gazed toward the dark front view. "This is like an endless nightmare..." she muttered and sighed heavily.

The coming footsteps surprised her and then she looked up "Hey genius, well done," Kevin complimented and sat next to her. "Thanks..." she replied shortly and gazed front. "You have any idea where're we going now?" asked him casually but she only shook her head. "Dunno... but we gonna see that tomorrow. Escape from this city, that's the only thing inside my mind now," she said softly with meeting his eyes. "You're right girl. Hopefully... we gonna survive," he remarked and joined her watching the unknown way in front.

Continue...


	10. No safe heaven

Yup yup yup...my chapter 10, day 3 babeh! There're still a lot of thing to be tell. Be kind, read, review and have fun. Thanks a lot for the reviewer especially resi fan. You are nice!

**Disclaimer : REO is property of CAPCOM**

****

**Day 3**

**Chapter 10: No safe heaven**

She slightly blinked...there was a white bright light shining on her from the top, dazzling her eyes. Yoko found herself lying nakedly on the bed which only the claean thin cloth covered her nudity. She turned her head to the left; in the blurriness she can see a several lab occupants were working on something in the next room from the plain glass.

Her left hand extended to them for help but there was no one notices her conscious. Yoko tried to raise her body but she felt too weak even to cry for help. She furrowed as she met a lot of scanning tapes on her body those have been linked to the machineries right near her.

"Why they do this to me...," she weakly muttered. "Why I'm here...please help."

Her mouth dried since she awakened from her long dream and the thirstiness became worst. "Please...give me some water...I'm thirsty," she huskily said and then someone came by her side.

Yoko slowly looked up to the face; the man was wearing the face mask and white plain lab coat with a gold spectacle. There was an evilly reflection from his eyes that shivering her on the bed. She tried to open her mouth "Please...help me."

"Why do you want to seek for help, my dear? I've already helped you," the man exclaimed with a little gruffness inside his voice. Yoko frowned weirdly 'Do I know him?' that eyes seemed familiar to her, must be someone from her acquaintances. She tried to reach her memories deep inside her mind but...she was totally amnesiac. She can't remember anything happened before this even her name...where she came from and what the fucking hell that she was doing at there.

"Your name is ...Yoko, Yoko Suzuki. My dearly girl," the man said, harshly pitch. "Yoko...my name?" His sharp stare seemed like stripping off the whole of her body. She felt a slight uncomfortable and slowly dragged the cloth till above her chin. The man chuckled off as he gazed on her shyly behavior.

"How's innocent and pure you are, Yoko Suzuki ...you still didn't change since the first time we met. Brilliant and untouchable...," he rubbed his finger against her cheek and she looked away with furiousness. It wasn't intimateness that she felt only the mixing feeling of angriness and confusedness.

"Get away...from me. I don't even know you," her face flushed with anger. The man slowly pulled away his finger and gazed annoyingly on her "Watch your words, little girl" he said gently but firm. "Why you captured me here, let me go!" she demanded weakly.

The man solely silenced at the back of his mask. "I said let me go!" she remarked and tried to peel off the tapes from her body. He quickly caught her arms and gazed intently on her "Not so easily, little girl," he exclaimed and then held down her hands. She couldn't say anything but rolled her eyes.

He nodded up at the other side of the room and within seconds the two occupants came by her side. "Hold her!" he ordered and the twosome immediately pinned her arms against the side of bed. She struggled herself to break free from their grip, shrieking "What you're going to do? Let me go!"

"No, until your treatment is complete, my dear. Now I'm going to put you into a long relaxing sleep. Sweet dream," The man announced and as he syringed off something from the vial at his hand. Yoko saw him with horror and strived on her bed "No! Please don't these to me...Let me go, please!" tears trickled down to her cheek. There wasn't sympathy inside him and he shoved her head to the other side.

Yoko still sobbed, hopelessly. After a short moment, she let out a loud a shrill scream as she felt something sharp injected at the back of her neck.

--------------------------------------------------------

She instantly opened her ayes and sweated awfully with her hand touching the back of her neck, the painfulness still remained in her Yoko frowned and turned her head to her surrounding, was only to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. "Where they go? The guy...where is he?" she slowly rose up from the driver seat. The train had been stopped in a couple hours ago and she stared toward the railway from the front glass. "I'm in a train? Is that was a dream?" she muttered and turned around as she heard someone coming from her back.

"Yoko, Are you alright?" Cindy asked considerately. She slowly shook her head and put her palm on her forehead "No worry, I'm okay." "I heard you screaming, Yoko. I thought that must be something wrong happened to you," she remarked and frowned. She smiled slightly and looked into her eyes "It just a nightmare. I'm okay, Cin. Trust me," she convinced her and Cindy only gently patted her shoulder before she moved back to the George's side.

Yoko sighed with relief and put back her notebook into her knapsack. She sling back her knapsack and then stepped toward the passenger's side. George was diligently looking after Alyssa with Cindy beside him. "How is she, doctor?"

"She's getting recovered as well and need a lot of rest," he replied as he arranged his grey coat on Alyssa, tried to keep her warm. Yoko raised her eyebrow while she gazing around, thinking about inexistence of the other members. "Where's the others?" she looked down toward George.

"They're trying to seek for help," Cindy declared and she quickly changed her glance toward her. "How long they've been gone?" she asked, a little bewilder. "About 40 minutes ago," she replied causally.

Yoko only quieted and then leaved them away toward the train door. "Morning will come shortly...," she muttered as she gazed up toward the yellowish sky, ever since the outbreak she learned to appreciate anything pleasant that came toward her and she didn't want to miss any single moment of it even in the time like this.

Yoko gazed around her and startled as she saw someone resting back against the train. David was there...smoking and gazed bleakly on the platform. That guy is the quietest among them and she hadn't spoken any words with him since the J's bar tragedy. The seriousness and heartless reflected from his character made her cowardly to approach her but as a member of this group, those negative feeling should be eliminated. She felt a need to befriend with everyone even they are imperfect...just like her.

She didn't bother to stay longer and started to walk off approaching David. "Um...Hello?" He raised his head. "I don't mean to disturb you here, I'm just-"

"Anything wrong, kid?" he cut off and she only gazed away, frightened. "No...sorry, I'll be going away," she started to move. Yoko suddenly stopped when he mentioned her name "Yoko!" she slowly turned back. "I didn't mean to scare you, sorry."

"I thought you wanna to stay alone, so I leaved you," she remarked and slowly walked back to his side. "No...actually I need someone to accompany me here," he replied and threw away the burning cigarette.

Yoko smiled slightly and joined him. "I thought you follow them," she said without meeting his eyes. "I'm chosen to guard here... in case they come again," he mentioned and lit another cigarette between his lip. "How's your wound?" she asked shortly. "Still like shit...but it's getting well now. You're slept for too long, kid," he said, inhaling out a smoky breath.

"Tired...maybe," she retorted, ashamed. David only silenced and gazed away from her. "I'm glad that you and Alyssa are saved," she exclaimed and gazed front. "Thanks for your help, Yoko."

She only nodded, accepting his gratitude and then she suddenly turned side as she heard a faint voice calling her name from the far place "Yoko..."

"Who's there?" David moved forward and both of them can see the figure of Kevin and Mark were running toward them. Kevin slowed his movement and met them at the outside of the train "There's no one out there. This is the best time to move...before the zombies come back" he announced, gasped tiredly while changing his look toward both of their faces.

"So? Do you have any idea bout our next trip?" David asked, raised his eyebrow. "Raccoon Zoo!" Mark retorted and rested back. Yoko and David gave a quick glance toward him.

"Crazy…" David said, unconfidently.

Yoko gazed away and furrowed 'This is not good ...' Kevin reloaded his gun and then stared intently at him. "Nop...there's a map where we can take a subway train outside the zoo but we need to travel inside in order to get there."

"This must be a tricky journey. Is there other way where we can take the train? There're a lot of monster in there. We never know!" David grumbled. Kevin faced him off "Hey, don't freak out now, man. I thought you won't get scary since we started the journey," he sneered.

"Follow your ass to hell, Kevin!" David growled angrily. Yoko sighed uncomfortably and slightly backed away. "You think you're truly man...proof yourself, dickwad!" Kevin provoked and showed his knuckle. David felt like being taunted by him and readily to fight "I'm not a chicken shit! Asshole!"

"Guys please...," Yoko whispered tersely and Mark has been readied to pull one of them in case the situation becomes worst. "Both of you stop!" he warned but. "What are you waiting for, dumbass! " Kevin yelled. "You, I said stop!" Mark cut off.

Yoko tried to slip her body between them and suddenly David punched at his face. Kevin staggered backward and wiped his bloody mouth. Soon enough the situation become uncontrolled and Yoko tried to stop him while Mark at David's side. "Stop Kevin, this isn't a right time for that," Yoko advised as she struggled barricading him.

"We need your co-operation right now! Not to watch your boyish fight and I'm asking both of you to stop!" Mark assertively said with changing his glare to each of them. David said nothing and slowly backed off with his eyed didn't break the contact at Kevin's. "I should let you die there but you're lucky because these peoples, dude. Next time I'll ensure myself to shooting your ass," Kevin sniffed and Yoko glanced up her eyes, annoyed.

"I'll cut your throat, I swear," David grunted and moved inside. Kevin's eyes just followed him entering the train. Yoko slowly gaped herself from him and then looked at Mark's angry face. "Behave yourself, soldier! I'm going to escape from here, that's my top priority. Not to watch the killing scene of both of you," Mark exclaimed and then joined the others inside the train.

There were only Yoko and Kevin left. He gazed away, vexed. Thinking that was too unfair to let all the mistakes fallen on his shoulder. Yoko just watched him silently and hesitantly to took out his manly handkerchief from her pocket.

"See...if I can do something with your wound," she offered while extending the thing. Kevin slightly glanced down to her with his still bloody lip. "Go away...you people are suck! Suck to me," he declared, almost whispering and looked away. Yoko hardly gulped and encouraged herself to come close 'Take this..." silenced.

"I'm not blamed on you, Kevin...," Yoko said and placed down the handkerchief on his shoulder before she moved in. Then he realized and watched her figure till disappeared from his sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Raccoon Zoo, hopefully there's a sanctuary inside, let's move!" Kevin announced and walked toward the back gate. The others just followed him behind "Fucking cop!" David muttered angrily. Yoko solely glanced up to his face "...He has a good reason for that, David. To get us survive ...," she said softly and David narrowed down his eyes toward her.

"I don't need a leader to guide me," he remarked snobbishly. "Yes you are but it's better than never...," she replied gently and kept pressing onward, leaved him behind. David rolled his eyes, annoyed with the little disagreement.

"It's locked...," said Kevin as he yanked the padlock. "Is there anyone of you-" he stunned while gazing toward Alyssa. She only returned the exhaustiveness view at him with Cindy shouldering her arm 'No way...'

Thinking that was wasting his time to find the key, he decided to fire teo times the padlock and finally it is unchained. Kevin gestured up to Mark and both of them immediately shoved aside the back gate. "There's no sound in there, seems creepy," George said and rubbed his cold side arms.

"Thank God, there's no zombie out here but I bet something worst is waiting for us now," Mark exclaimed and stood in front the opened gate. "I'm not going to dilly daily here...just get move. The sooner we find the exit the better," Kevin grumbled and went through the gate.

"Must be he's out of his mind, no fun here," Alyssa mumbled softly. Cindy only silenced and helped her stepping through the gate. Each of them traveled up through the area till Yoko's turn. She only stared in front the back gate with her eyes focused to the 'Raccoon Zoo" tag upward.

The cold breeze slightly blew her uncombed short hair 'This must be... our next grave,. I'm sensing something bad but hopefully it isn't me or anyone ...God please..,' she sighed heavily and rubbed away the bang that fall against her face. After a while, she started moving in to join the others inside.

Kevin armed his full handgun as he walked in the wide concourse with his eyes alerting for the danger around them. The others just closed behind and some of them were shivering, cold. "Its look cloudy, I bet sooner it's gonna be rain," Cindy said, uncertainly.

We better find the shelter first...I know some us won't able to endure this," Mark exclaimed with glanced hesitantly at Alyssa, a bit concerned. "Yeah, glad to hear that some of you still thinking the right way," Alyssa sneered softly. Kevin just glared back and silenced. For him, there was no use to talk about protecting and serving again. In fact he was getting bored since a three years ago...the ages where he was tried to be the best among the best and competed with other officers to become the STAR member. The spirit and the honor have been lost a long before this after the continuously failure...liquor and beer became his close partner.

'I'm supposed to retire from this...but why I didn't? I'm really in a shitty mood! Being trapped with these people, this really sucks! Why I'm here? Should I leave them behind?' Kevin grumbled to himself and inspected his 45 auto. "Let's go...," he remarked and continued traveling onward.

Yoko walked behind them, since a moment ago...at the back of her mind, she was still wondering each of her teammate's background life. There are an imperfect ordinary human with a different problem just liked her, amnesiac and weak. Kevin's gloomy face made her understood his current feeling, could it be he was messing up with his mind. The guy who's known to being sarcastic and tell joke straight up was rarely different...

'Must be the last argument...,' Yoko thought and felt a slight pity on him. It must be too difficult to lead this kind of malfunctioning survivor where some of them hate you, ignoring you or might be the worst thing, betraying you. Yoko breathed hard, winced from the cold. She only kept on walking until Kevin's rough voice surprised her, ordering them to stop.

She glanced weirdly near David who was readily to pull out the gun from his tool belt. "We've got company here! Brace yourself!" Kevin shouted

At several meters ahead from Kevin's location, ten hyenas were running recklessly toward them. He didn't wait for any seconds and started to fire off the first hyena. "Die you bastard!"

Mark suddenly joined by his side and assisted him with fire armed. The group of hyenas was getting closed and growled hungrily toward the fresh flesh in front. David kicked one of them which is tried to bite his leg and shot two times on its head. "Dipshit!"

George only stunned behind the bravery guys, unconfident to kill and Alyssa quickly broke free from Cindy's arm and pick pocketed his gun.

"Gimme back that thing!" George stormed out, glaring toward her. "I'm not going to stand here watching sissy doc! You know me right!" she said firmly without looking at him. Cindy retreated and hide behind George with grasping his arm "I'm scare... Oh God, when will this stop?"

Yoko who was shaking reloading her ammo has been nearly to be scratched by the infected hyena. The quick firing skill from Kevin instantly blasted its head with the black brain slightly splattered against her jeans. "T-Thanks..." she stared in horror "You! Back off and find the sanctuary now!" he ordered. "B-but...," she choked, speechless. "GO!"

continue...


End file.
